


Captured Creatures

by ramenwriter (WritingEngine)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minecraft, Minecraft IRL, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEngine/pseuds/ramenwriter
Summary: To get things started, the person in charge of interviewing makes an introduction to get people outside settled.
Relationships: Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Eret, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 62
Kudos: 243





	1. Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> The universe is set into a Minecraft IRL type world along with a mixture of Fantasy!  
> ~~  
> Here, fellow readers can ask questions to the people willing to answer (said people being Dream Team and friends of theirs).  
> ~~  
> Currently, everyone's in one building together, locked away in holding cells for many reasons specific to each person. Some are bunked in pairs, some are alone.  
> ~~  
> Think of this as a regular Q&A/Interview, just with the personas rather than the content creators!

**DATE 9/17/20**

**SUBJECT #2814**

**ALIAS Dream**

After setting up the camera with the help of other doctors, Quackity entered the first being's room. It was a room padded with green carpeting and cobblestone walls, where the being he intended to speak to was 'asleep' in the bed farthest from the door. Dream was the name of the being, who was the most feared according to the other doctors Quackity worked for.

"Hello, Dream," Quackity greeted, scanning over the papers of endless questions on his clipboard. If he was given a writing utensil, he would've already crossed out some of the questions to lessen his work. It wasn't that he hated them, just that he didn't think they were necessary. "I'm going to be going up and down the halls asking questions to you and your associates. You don't technically have to comply, but you should at least try."

"Are you a poet, or are you a doctor?" Dream asked, readjusting his mask on his face for the millionth time. As far as anyone's concerned, he always had the mask on when talking to any of the doctors or other facility workers. The only people who got to see him without it were two other beings in the building; George and Wilbur.

"A doctor who has no idea how he got this job," Quackity answered almost immediately, cleaning the dust off the well-crafted wooden table. Every cell that had room for one had a wooden table, which was intended for either Quackity or some other doctor to have their interviews with whoever's in the cell. "I won't be asking you questions right now, so that should be a good weight off your shoulders. I just want to know if you're going to let your associates know what's going to be happening."

Dream seemed to consider the younger man's words at first, usually falling silent when he was thinking. Hesitation from the masked being wasn't as common as it was in some of the other associates of his, as he normally said whatever came to mind and did pretty much whatever he wanted as long as he could actually do it. Looking up from playing with getting his mask fit over his face, he sighed. "Fine. I'll let them know as soon as you get out."

Quackity nodded slowly as he listened to the being. "Right, okay. How are your friendlier associates, by the way? I don't get to see them enough to stay updated, which pretty much sucks."

"Stop calling them my 'friendlier associates', Doc," Dream replied, shooting some sort of look at the doctor. "The two are my mates, like I've said a thousand times before. The other assholes aren't associated with me."

Though he was meant to leave to ensure the camera worked properly for the rest of the time he'd be interviewing the other beings within the facility cells, Quackity thought it was more interesting to learn what his workers couldn't even dare to stay and learn themselves. He had no clue why, but he seemed to get along pretty okay with even the scariest of beings, one of whom being Dream himself.

"Would you care to elaborate on them being your 'mates', Dream?" Quackity asked. "Are you non-platonically involved with each other?"

Instead of giving an answer, Dream raised two middle fingers aimed clearly at the worker.

"Okay, okay," Quackity glanced around to make sure the room was fine, tucking the clipboard under his arm when he deemed it good enough. Even if the other workers saw Dream as a scary being, he was for sure the less messiest of most of the other beings. And for that, Quackity was thankful. "I'll go stop the test recording, and you better let your associates _and_ mates know I'm doing video check-ins to ask them questions written by outside influencers."

"Hold on, _outside influencers_ are writing questions to ask us?" Dream scoffed. If Quackity didn't know any better, he could only assume the being was shooting him dirty looks from under the mask. "Who's the dumbass that thought that's a good idea?"

"My boss who, might I add, is the same person who can torture you and your mates all over again." Quackity assumed it counted as a win when the masked being looked to the ground in silence. He and his mates were inseparable other than the fact they were placed in different cells. "If anything's too personal or weirds you or anyone else out, you don't have to answer. My boss figured we'd get more answers if the team wasn't writing questions, and we instead had outside influencers write questions. Think of it as a bonding experience with the outside world!"

Dream decided to flip the man off once again, knowing no real consequences could happen with the rude gesture. He crossed his arms as he turned to look past the doctor, focusing on the camera set up outside of the room. "If we're lucky, our questions aren't going to be basic as fuck."

Quackity smiled at the comment before clearing his throat, quietly turning and opening the door to leave. "One can only dream, _Dream_." He quickly shut the door behind him before the masked being fell into a fit of laughter. Or, as facility and Dream's associates (mates and otherwise) liked to call it, the Wheeze of the Tea Kettle. With how childish and immature the team could be, Quackity wasn't sure how none of them got fired. Other than the fact there weren't a lot of people willing to take care of strange beings, but he wanted to simply look past that.

He looked down either hall that were surprisingly free from his coworkers, then made his merry way to turn off the video recording on the camera. He hoped the questions from the outside influencers, all of whom were practically strangers from who-knows-where, didn't anger anyone in the facility. And if they did, he knew he'd be the one paying the price for even going on with asking the questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teensy Thingarooni (because my memory went brr):  
> ~~  
> The Dream Team and friends (other MCYT, some may be mentioned and some may not~) will be up for answering questions that Quackity will deliver to them!  
> ~~  
> Facility staff may or may not be opened to questions as well, for now only Quackity (being the only known facility member at the moment) shall accept questions on the staff team!


	2. Answering Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity takes his time getting the following questions answered:  
> Amount of people in the facility  
> Ages (including his own)  
> Youngest and Oldest  
> Dream's Mates  
> The Inseparables  
> Powers  
> Killings  
> Reasons for being here  
> Who Quackity is

**DATE 9/18/20**

**SUBJECT #2814**

**ALIAS Dream**

Setting up the beloved camera just as before, Quackity once again reentered the first being's room. This time, he only had a packet of papers in hand without a clipboard and still no writing utensil. Why? Well, there may have been an incident where one of the beings consumed said clipboard upon the doctor's visit. It clearly went _so well_ that he simply no longer has the wooden item.

"This is going to be a fairly easy interview session, I hope," Quackity greeted the being with a small nod before sitting at the interviewing table. Gestured to do the same, Dream reluctantly sat in the seat across from the doctor while fixing his mask as per usual. "We're going to start with an easy one, Dream. How old are you, exactly?"

Though he seemed more focused on the camera blinking its light at the room, Dream looked back to Quackity after a moment. "Physically, Doc, I'm 21. That's all you need to know."

Quackity decided to press further, knowing full well his coworkers would have tried looking more into the being's words despite them being pretty straight forward. He didn't blame them, though. Being older than some of them, with the doctor himself being 19 years old, he felt it was right to play everyone's older sibling in a way. Even to those older than him, which also applied to the beings themselves. "Righty-o, then. Next up, who are your 'mates'?"

"Do you want names or something?" Dream asked, already bored of having to run through questions when he could be doing things on his own accord. While he listened better than most of his so-called associates, he could lie right through his teeth just to appease whoever he was talking to. Some call it charm, he calls it self-beneficial. When he got the nod as a 'yes' from the doctor, Dream rolled his eyes and went on. "Okay. In terms only you understand, they're #1113 and #7179. In terms any sane person would understand, their names are George and Sapnap. George's _physically_ 23 years, and Sap's _physically_ 19."

Quackity pretended to write a checkmark next to the question, despite lacking something to write with. He really can't think of any reason why he wasn't given something to write with, other than believing his boss only relied on whatever information the camera picked up. "That's three down. And for recording reasons, I am going to have to talk about myself for a bit here, if that's alright."

"Humans always make things about themselves, so go ahead," Dream replied, laying his head down on the table. "Just let me know when you're done, so I can get back to what I was busy with."

It took him a second to locate the camera with his eyes, putting on as fake of a smile as the ones on television. "Hello, all! My name is Quackity, and I am a doctor here in the facility. I'm 19 years old, which technically means I'm pretty young among my coworkers, but it doesn't matter. Uh, I'm here to learn what I can about the beings in this place, which is a lot since there are way too many people here to count."

_Ages? Checked._

_How many people in the facility? Checked._

_Dream's 'mates'? Checked._

_Who is Quackity? Checked._

He had shot down four questions out of nine for the first interviewee, which was pretty much a start. Now, wanting to speed things up just a smidge, Quackity refocused on Dream. "I'm going to ask you two questions each this time, is that alright?"

Lifting his head from the table, Dream gave a thumbs up. He wasn't that much of a talker. Not that he was tired, but because he was bored and didn't find many things interesting. That includes the interview.

"Okay, um..." Quackity clicked his tongue as he looked through the remaining questions. "Do you have any powers of sorts, and have you killed anyone before? As a two-parter to the second question, how many have you killed if any?"

Dream seemed to stare at the doctor for about a minute before answering. "Uh, yeah, I have abilities. None of which I care enough to explain, by the way." He paused, tapping his chin as he thought through the next two-parter question. "I've killed monsters before, definitely. Endermen, creepers, you name it. I'd say maybe five or six monsters every week? I don't know. I don't really count how many I killed unless it's for trading purposes, you know?"

_Powers? Checked._

_Killings? Checked._

Only three more to go.

Quackity pretended to check the two off the list with his finger, then nodded at Dream before looking towards the camera. He was surprised how easy the being was willing to participate, but then again, he hadn't much of a choice. It was either he could sit there bored for the next hour or so, or comply and answer whatever was thrown his way.

Clearing his throat, Quackity began to answer two more questions. "The oldest being here out of the ones I've come across, and going by physical age at least, would be #5271, who's physically 25 years old. And the youngest ones would be #1224 and #5141. The young ones' human-associated names are Tommy and Tubbo, who physically appear as 16 year olds. These two are what the team refers to as The Inseparables, because they can't be in two separate places." He paused, thinking over his next choice of words. "..While neither of them are physically connected or anything, separating them would mean they both become.. how do I say it? Uh, drained of energy and life. They can still move and talk, of course, but they don't have any willpower to do anything when they're not together. After the first and only incident of a new doctor trying to separate them, not knowing they _have_ to stay together, no one has tried doing it since."

"Touching story, Doc," Dream commented, clearly having zero interest in the topic of conversation. "Can we get back to asking _me_ questions?"

"Uh, sure," Quackity replied, pretending to check off the next two questions before refocusing on the being once more. Man, if he had been getting paid for asking questions and actually taking in information and being able to _give_ information himself, he could be rolling around in so much emeralds. Diamonds, maybe, if his responses were top-notch quality. "Last question for you before I've gotta get to asking the others. Why are you in here?"

Dream almost laughed a bit at the question, like it wasn't obvious. " _Why_ am I in here, Doc? I've been accused of stealing animals and killing villagers, and you're _seriously_ asking me _why_ I'm here?"

Assuming the conversation could only go further down the hill, Quackity stood up and held the packet of papers close to his chest as he made his way out the only door in the room. "Alright, that's enough questions for you. The feeding team should get to you later on in the afternoon, so you are free to do whatever." Hearing the being's wheezy laugh before he shut the door sent a chill down the doctor's spine.

**~~**

**DATE 9/18/20**

**SUBJECTS #1155 and #5271**

**ALIASES Skeppy and Bad**

"Hello, Skeppy and Bad," Quackity greeted semi-cheerfully, entering the new room. The walls were painted in red, a color Bad liked, while the carpet shined and gleamed in tiles of bright blue. They weren't diamond like Skeppy wanted them to be, but they glistened underneath the light of the ceiling lights which he deemed good enough. "I have some basic questions to ask you, and if you comply, then we'll get through this process quick enough for me to get out and ask everyone else."

Looking at the pair sitting together on the floor against the wall farthest from the door, they looked like complete opposites. Skeppy was dressed in a bright blue hoodie and was eating away at one of the diamonds from the basket of diamonds beside them, which opposed Bad being dressed in a black-and-red hoodie and was giving his companion a disapproving look for getting diamond shards on the floor.

Bad was the first to reply, raising his arms to greet the oh-so familiar face of the doctor. Though he didn't play favorites with the different beings in the building, Quackity definitely got along the best with the dark clothed being. "Hi, Doctor!" Realizing his companion hadn't acknowledged the newcomer of the room, he bumped Skeppy's shoulder. "Skeppy, say hi."

Skeppy had chewed apart about a quarter of the diamond he was eating away, finally looking up to acknowledge the new presence. "Oh I didn't see you there. What questions you got?"

Taking a seat at the interviewing table, where Bad didn't even hesitate to sit across from him, Quackity set the packet down to go over the questions. Since Skeppy was in the middle of eating, he decided not to bother asking him to come to the table just yet. "I need to know your ages, for starters. Physically or actually, doesn't matter to me."

"Oh, I'm 25 years old!" Bad answered quickly, smiling as he did so. He took pride in knowing he was technically one of the oldest physically, which also meant he was a target for his associates to tease him for 'being such an old, old soul'. "I mean, my body's 25, but I like to believe that's my actual age too!" Bad glanced over at his companion, who continued eating, before focusing on Quackity again. "Skeppy's _technically_ 20, meaning he's way younger than me physically. The childishness definitely shows."

"I might be eating, but I can still hear you!" Skeppy interrupted, chewing with his mouth full of bits of diamond. While him eating like that disgusted Quackity and some others on the facility team, Bad was pretty much used to it.

Quackity chuckled and shook his head before looking over the rest of the basic questions, ones intended for the beings. He pretended to check off the age-related question. "Okay, next one. Do you have any powers or abilities of any kind? And on top of that, have you ever killed anyone? If so, how many people or, uh, things?"

"I killed two villagers once," Skeppy answered, interrupting his companion from saying anything. "One with an arrow by accident, 'cause I was practicing how to use a bow and arrow. Second with a pickaxe on purpose, 'cause they got in my way." It was as though it was a pretty normal conversation. Which, for the pair, it pretty much was. "Bad doesn't kill people _or_ animals," he continued, no longer eating away at the diamond. "And powers? Bad can mimic voices perfectly, and I can look exactly like certain people. If we take control together, we can basically pass as any regular person we want."

Quackity nodded as he pretended to write it all down, making imaginary checks on paper with his finger. "Last one before we can wrap this up and so I can end this very long recording. Can you tell me, or really our viewers, why you guys are here in the first place?"

Bad and Skeppy shared a look with each other, going silent. While the blue being stayed seated with more diamond bits being put in his mouth to chew on, the red being inhaled sharply before he explained. "We don't want to talk about it, if that's okay."

Knowing that meant it was the end of the interview, Quackity picked up the packet of papers when he stood and made his way out the door. "That's fine. Thank you for your time, guys, and careful not to choke on the diamonds, Skeppy." He was more familiar with using the beings' human-associated names rather than their numbers, because he hated treating them like objects or things without feelings and thoughts.

"No gag reflexes, so I'm good!" Skeppy called back, happily putting the rest of the diamond chunk in his mouth to further express his point. Quackity laughed lightly and closed the door behind him, walking over to the camera and switching it off.


	3. Little Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves little interactions between the beings.  
> It's a little brief idea how some of them act around each other, and introducing some more people as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings!  
> -Mention of blood, burns/burn marks, and very brief mention of hair being pulled out

**DATE 9/19/20**

**SUBJECTS #2814, #1113, and #7179**

**ALIASES Dream, George, and Sapnap**

Quackity had set up a camera for recording outside the large room. The facility called them cells, but really they were only rooms that happened to be specific for each being. This time however, instead of going inside to interview or talk with the beings, the doctor stayed outside by the camera. He did go in and explain what the recording was for, saying it was something like a documentation on how the different beings interacted with one another.

The room where the three beings resided had different elements to it to suit them each specifically. Each of the walls were padded to avoid damage to the actual walls, considering the violent tendencies the group had. Okay, not _violent violent_ , but it pretty much was _somewhat_ violent. Like three rat traps setting each other off.

Each padded bit of the walls had three colors painted over them in a swirly-like style; green, orange, blue. There was no interview desk in the room, as it would take some space that the group desperately needed. Green swirls patterned the floors with orange and blue specs on them like eggs. Easter eggs, to be specific. Not that the three would know what those were.

Dream stared at the camera from where he was sitting on his green-colored bed. While he was used to the recording for the time he's spent in the facility and had gotten enough time to recognize routine check-ins and what-not, he absolutely despised the camera. It just felt off to have people watching him when he can't see them himself. It made him feel like he was being hunted, sometimes thinking that really was the case.

Sapnap, on the other wacky end of the long stick, _adored_ the attention. In his own cell, he'd often blow kisses to the cameras and talk to them like they were his audience. Even now, with one camera focused on the room, he was trying to make some point by attacking their eldest roommate: George.

George didn't despise the attention, more so adoring attention from specific people. What specific people, you may ask? Well, those people would be the other two beings in the room with him. Of course though, as of the moment, he couldn't really focus on gaining _proper_ attention while the youngest of the group fought him.

Sapnap tightened his bandana around his forehead before surrounding the older being in a circle of blazing fire. It was a reckless move, but fortunately for them, the room was fire-proofed. Obsidian padding really was a smart choice. "You're screwed, George! No way you can put that out!"

Dream laid down in his bed, watching his mates mess with each other. He often third wheeled their fights and arguments, which he hadn't really minded, and really only intervened if either of them got seriously injured. It wasn't rare for the pair to really get under each other's skins, normally waiting for the other to bleed before launching a final attack. That didn't mean they didn't care about each other. They just had their own ways of doing it, even if the group as a whole had trouble getting used to how the others did things.

"Sappy c'mon, let the poor thing out of your heat circle," Dream hummed quietly. If he wasn't paying attention, he wouldn't have noticed the tiny little gleam in the older being's eyes that were currently filled with tears. He knew that was only part of what his mate could do, mimicking just about any emotion to really hit someone in the heart. His usual targets were, of course, Dream and Sapnap. That's not to say he hasn't tried it on other beings or even facility members, but it wasn't as affective due to the lack of emotional connection he had with anyone besides his mates.

"Calling it my 'heat circle' makes it sound weird, dude," Sapnap replied, circling around the circle-trapped blue being in a taunting manner. "Wait- why are you crying?" He stopped walking around to properly look at the other, growing more concerned by the second.

"It's burning my skin," George whispered softly, the water in his eyes falling down to his cheeks. There was a small burn mark on his cheek, causing him to tense when his tears touched said mark. "Please, Sapling."

As soon as he noticed the other's burn, Sapnap stepped his foot into the fire and carefully guided George out of the circle. He held the older being close and tight in his arms, closing his eyes right away. When the fire slowly began to decrease in its size, the more heat he radiated to dry George's tears.

The benefit to controlling heat meant comfier hugs and body bonding, which the other two appreciated greatly. Sapnap loved the cozy hugs he got from George and Dream, more than happy to see them _warm_ up to him with their wants and needs for affection.

Dream, though quiet about what he wanted, was the neediest out of the group. He used subtly minor pokes and light touches to settle into what he wants, like resting his head on one of his mates' chests to get a hug or lying down beside them for cuddles. Due to this warm and affectionate behavior being kept private between him and the others (and Quackity, who happened to gain their trust regarding their interactions), a majority of the other beings and facility workers continued to see him as some terrifying monster. Some of the workers even tried to mock him by comparing him to their superior, which he took major offense to.

As for George, he happened to be more expressive in his desires for affection and touches. He would rely on mimicking the other's expressions as a way to falsely empathize what _they_ wanted before getting what _he_ wanted. If he wanted a hug from Dream, he'd try to be subtle by resting against him or burying his face in the taller being's chest. If he wanted one from Sapnap, he would have to go off like fireworks just to get the younger being excited enough. Sometimes it came down to fighting, but it usually ended with comfort hugs and kisses.

The major downside of controlling heat, however, was accidentally hurting someone with his flaming touch. There have been times where touching George or Dream left a mark on their skin, and Sapnap would divide himself by creating a line of fire between himself and the others. He hated burn marks just as much as he hated burning people.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry," Sapnap whispered quietly, lower than what the camera could pick up. He didn't pull away from the older being until George's shoulder started to shake, so Sapnap held his shoulders and looked him in the eyes with concern written all over his features. His expression fell, however, when he realized the blue being was just laughing. "Wh- what's so funny?"

"Behind you, Sapling."

As soon as he turned around, George backed up to let Sapnap step back in shock from being so close to the green being's masked face. While the oldest and youngest were hugging, George was basically a distraction in toying with the younger one's emotions to give Dream enough time to sneak up behind him. They planned together a lot, using different ways to mess with each other and their younger mate.

"Oh my _fuck_ you guys suck," Sapnap groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"We know," the pair replied together.

Figuring enough time had passed, Quackity stood up and fumbled with the camera before it shut off. He decided it'd be best to leave the group to their own shenanigans, and began whistling as he took the camera down the hall along with the stack of papers he tucked under his arm.

**~~**

**DATE 9/20/20**

**SUBJECTS #1224 and #5141**

**ALIASES Tommy and Tubbo**

The room holding two beings had a camera recording set outside of it, and Quackity sat at the table by the camera like he did for the rounds days before. It wasn't as big of a room as the Dream Team, who supposedly gave themselves that group name, but it was enough for the pair. The walls were a mixture of red and green, appeasing the colors that majorly associated with the two beings themselves, and their floor was made of white padded obsidian. Neither of them could mess with fire or flames like Sapnap, but it was also intended just in case there had been a fire issue of some kind.

Tommy wore a white shirt with red short sleeves, and he had patterns of a green and purple disc on his pants. His messy hair was a bright blonde with white hairs sticking out every so often, which he liked to point out to passing facility members as a way to prove he was 'old enough'. He always said he was 'old enough', but no one really knew why. He would often be heard sitting in the room talking to Tubbo about two music discs called 'Cat' and 'Mellohi', babbling on about 'that green bitch' and 'the traitor'. When a few members in the facility tried to ask the two of them, Tommy interrupted his friend by saying it just wasn't the right time to tell them.

Tubbo, being the same age as the other 16 year old being, wore a deep green shirt with bee-shaped buttons down it and small bee patterns on his sleeves that cozily covered his arms. His hair was just as messy as the other boy's, being a darker brown with a larger amount of white hairs sticking out most of the time. Wanting to help Tommy feel 'old enough' like he always claimed, he would pull out some of his own white hairs until it was Tommy who had more. He liked to listen to Tommy telling others about being old and often laughed with him when they shared memories of the war they fought.

Remembering something no one else seemed to care about or pay any mind to was what the pair dealt with. Tommy remembered the duel between him and 'that green bitch', knowing from the bottom of his heart that he didn't win. Though it wasn't visible during the day, he had an arrow sticking out of his chest from what he claimed to be the end of the war. The spot where the arrow struck had dry blood on it and Tommy made it clear he couldn't feel any pain from it or anything anymore.

"Tubbo," Tommy said, standing up to the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He was well aware of the camera staring at them from outside the room and that the doctor was busy flipping through papers. He felt uncomfortable being watched, but a part of him eased into believing the two of them were simply idolized in the eye of a camera and a caring doctor. "You never told me how you got here. I mean, I told you why _I'm_ here, right? So it's only fair to know why you're here in this stupid place."

Tubbo had been sitting in a seat at the interviewing table with crayons and paper that Quackity let him have, coloring away at a blank piece of paper. He was swapping back and forth between the yellow and black crayons. When he heard Tommy speak, he briefly hummed in reply. "You said you got here because of the war, Tommy."

"Yeah, and?" Tommy asked, glancing at his friend for a brief second before looking back at the door. "What's that got to do with you?"

"You remember how it went, don't you?"

When Tommy paused, he turned entirely to focus on the boy doodling away at the fresh paper piece. He expected to glance over the paper and see bees, because of the colors that Tubbo was using with the crayons, but the result was nowhere near it. His friend had drawn a small version of the Ender Dragon surrounded by yellow flowers with a yellow line on the top of the dragon's head. "The dragon never had a crown, Tubbo."

"Yes she did," Tubbo chimed, looking up at his friend for a couple seconds before going back to coloring the rest of the dragon. "What happened after the war, Tommy? You've got to remember something."

Tommy rolled his eyes before going over to the table, looking over his friend's shoulder at the drawing. He crossed his arms. "The green bastard shot me with an arrow, and then I showed up here with you. Literally nothing else happened."

"Can't believe you don't remember."

"What am I supposed to remember, Tubbo? I was shot with a stupid arrow and I lost the stupid war. There's nothing else other than us arriving here!"

After finishing the dragon and the messy scribble of a crown on the head, Tubbo turned to look up at the other boy. "The war isn't over, Tommy. I don't know why you don't remember, but the war never ended. It's just that we're divided and in a new place."

Both boys stared at each other in total silence before Tommy shook his head and returned to his spot in front of the door, glaring at it with narrowed eyes. He wasn't nearly as frustrated as he thought he was. He was more worried about how his friend ended up in a place like this, and wondered just what exactly the other boy was keeping from him. He hoped he'd gain Tubbo's trust soon, considering they were always by each other's side and stuck up for each other any chance they had.

He wondered if he even had Tubbo's trust anymore after the war.

"Can you tell me what happened before we got here, Tubbo?" Tommy asked quietly, trying to think about what could have happened after he was shot with the arrow. He had no clue why he couldn't remember. What was he even supposed to remember? Did anything even happen? Did the war even happen?

"Maybe another day, Tommy. We just need time and we must be careful."

"...Okay. I trust you."

"I know."


	4. One More Little Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves one more little interaction (plenty to come soon as more questions come in).  
> Like the previous chapter, this gives a brief idea how two people in this chapter behave around each other and introduces these two as well!

**DATE 9/23/20**

**SUBJECT #3291**

**ALIAS Wilbur**

Rather than a camera set outside the room, there were four cameras in each corner. The room was empty and dead silent, painted in a multitude of colors. It was a splash of colors everywhere, mixes of red and blue on the floor and greens and purples splattered on the walls. No desk in the middle, the lights were dimmer than most of the other rooms, and there was certainly thick padding on the walls and floor made from obsidian. You'd be surprised how many of the rooms needed obsidian padding, and maybe even more surprised that this specific room had _thick_ padding instead of regular ones.

A man in his twenties, wearing a revolution outfit in a mixture of blue and red and white colors, popped up in the middle of the room with a yellow bundle of a blanket in his arms. He was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, facing the front two cameras. His hair was a curly brown with ruffles all over, some of it hidden by the grey beanie on his head. His eyes were covered with a blindfold matching the colors on his outfit.

"I can tell you're all expecting answers for your silly questions, aren't you?" the man asked, almost giggling as he held the blanket bundle closer to his chest. "Well I'll start with the basics, right? I'm Wilbur, or the torturers love to call me 'Subject #3291'. ..Uh, what do I say now?"

One of the cameras in one of the back corners began shaking and making squeaking noises as the red recording light switched off. Wilbur giggled again the second the other back camera switched off in the same way as the first.

"Almost everyone here has killed, some of which being many villagers and many monsters. Some of us killed when we were alive, too, believe it or not," Wilbur looked down at the yellow blanket and seemed rather happy about it for whatever reason. "Um.. Oh! Some of us were brought here after the war, and some of us got here on our own or from being captured, you know? I came here after the war and I was captured by a.. a really nice person."

One of the front cameras tilted it down after the recording light faded out and shut off completely, making a quiet squeaking noise like the other two did.

"There are a _lot_ of us here, from human to not so human. ..I think that's all the questions people have asked them so far, isn't it?" Wilbur asked, 'looking' up at the remaining camera that stared back at him with a dark red light to signify it was still recording. "Hmm.. Okay then, I'll give people all some friendly advice! Friendly advice from a friendly man, how's that sound?" He laughed to himself, gently bouncing the yellow blanket in his arms. "Okay, wait, two pieces of advice! Okay, um.. Look for the eyes, alright? That's advice #1. Look for the eyes, those are _very_ important. And advice #2..." He paused, making loud humming noises as he thought.

Wilbur stood up and began to pace back and forth from the front wall to the back wall, not loosening his hold on the blanket bundle. It seemed to be wrapped around something the entire time, though not a single sound came from it.

"Oh, I've got it! Don't trust the youngest ones, they know more than you think. Or don't trust the friendly ones... I don't remember, actually, but I think those are some pretty good tips!"

Wilbur looked around before sitting on the floor in the middle of the room again, placing the yellow blanket in his lap. "I don't know what other questions would even be asked to anyone, but I can't really stop anyone from _asking questions_ so do whatever! Ask anything and everything that pops up in those silly little heads of yours, maybe even ask _us_ things, too. Just- Just don't hurt anyone, and you'll get along with us! Or they won't. I mean, many of us have killed and-"

A young woman in a light red lab coat entered the room, wearing a name tag reading 'Niki', standing in the doorway with the door closed behind her. She had bright blonde hair and greyish blue eyes. "Will? What are you doing? And who are you talking to?"

"Niki! So glad you've joined me!" Wilbur's smile widened when he heard the other's voice, glancing around despite the blindfold. "How did talking to him go? What'd he say? Tell us everything, Niki!"

The young woman, who the being identified as Niki, giggled quietly as she watched him. "Um.. I can't say this is going to end well for anyone, but he accepts the deal." When she looked up, she noticed none of the cameras were running. "What happened to the cameras?"

"They ran out of batteries," Wilbur replied, continuing to turn his head to glance around. He still couldn't see anything with the blindfold on. "And I'm happy he accepts! I didn't think he would be smart enough-"

"You've got, um, a yellow blanket in your arms, Will. What is it?" Niki asked, interrupting the being from continuing on. "It's not a weapon, is it?"

"If I tell you how I got this and what it is, are you going to tell anyone?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Will, if that makes you happy."

Wilbur held the blanket in his hands with a small nod, gesturing for the assistant to come over to him and she did. When he began talking in a hushed tone, the lights in the room turned off completely, leaving the room to be entirely dark and harder to see. All of the cameras were facing the ground and still shut off as the room remained entirely dark.


	5. Answering More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki takes her time getting the following questions answered:  
> Can the subjects interact with each other?  
> Have there ever been incidents where one (or more) of them escaped?  
> Why is Wilbur under heavy surveillance?  
> What are the Torturers?

**DATE 9/24/20**

**SUBJECT #3291**

**ALIAS Wilbur**

Niki closed the door when she entered Wilbur's room, carrying a clipboard with a packet of papers under her arm along with a pink crayon. She never used the pens the facility unit wanted her to use, always throwing them out and using her favorite colored crayon instead. Being one of the nicest workers there, no one dared to tell her off about it. It would be like telling a kitten to stop doing what they're doing.

"Hi, Will!" She greeted with a happy tone, smiling at the being sitting on the floor with the yellow blanket in his arms. She got down on her knees when she reached Wilbur, sitting beside him. "I have, um, two questions I've been told to ask you. Is that okay?"

Wilbur accepted the request with a simple nod, never taking his hidden gaze away from the blanket in his arms. He still had his eyes covered with a blindfold, which Niki's gaze seemed to glance over a few times while they sat beside each other.

"What are the Torturers, Will?" Niki asked.

A sour expression replaced the being's relaxed features. "Humans. All of the humans are the Torturers. They all preach for peace and go on killing people different to them."

"I'm.. sorry for bringing it-"

"Is that why we're in here?!" Wilbur yelled, looking up at one of the front corner cameras. The red light signified it was active and recording just fine. "Are we just stupid pawns in a game of chess? You think because we're not like you that we suddenly don't have emotions? Lives?! You hurt more of us than any of us have hurt monsters!"

"Will, it's okay," Niki set the clipboard to the other side of her, placing a hand on the being's shoulder to try to relax him. "It's okay, Will. You're not a pawn anymore. You're in here until we find a way to get you out, okay? I'm here for you as always."

When Wilbur looked away from the camera, it shut off and the light on it faded away. He changed the way he held the blanket before leaning against the woman, the rise and fall of his chest slowing down. He had breakdowns from stress and frustration before, and only ever had them in front of Niki. If he needed to, he could distort the footage or cover the screens with false imagery to hide the breakdowns he had. He only seeked comfort in the young woman.

Wilbur's room was a safe space for both the being and the doctor's assistant. No one came in there other than Quackity or Niki, the former coming in for daily check-ins in the morning while the latter came anytime she passed the room or was assigned there. Both the beings and the facility workers questioned why the two spent so much time together, generally in the room without lights or cameras working.

Niki wrapped her arm around the being to ensure he was close to her, and then looked at the unanswered questions on the first page on the packet. "The subjects _can_ interact with each other, yes. The Dream Team is a group of three subjects who interact the most in their.. social circle. They aren't extremely friendly to each other, but I just believe that's how things seem to work for them."

She remembered a couple of times when she passed their individual rooms, only glancing at their windows to make sure they were actually there.

Sapnap always went up close to the window when she walked by, fogging up the glass to draw a fire symbol in hopes that she would stay to talk. She found more comfort in the fire-obsessed being than the other two of the group. While she didn't stay to talk as often as the being would try and request, Niki did take the time to fog up her side of the glass to make symbols back. She made fire symbols when Sapnap did, which made him smile and get in a better mood. It made her happy knowing a few fog drawings could make him so ecstatic.

George was never close to the window like the younger being. Instead, he would sneak a glance at the window to see who passed by or if anyone was passing by to begin with. Each time Niki was the one who passed by, George would complain, whine, and whimper his way into getting her to come in and check on him. While he hated being looked or stared at, especially through cameras, it was different on an emotional level. He often targeted her into coming in to talk, making as many random complaints and upset cries to get what he wanted.

The green being would usually start hitting the glass, which fortunately was strong enough not to break and only left little cracks. It didn't matter whether it was Quackity or Niki walking by, considering him deeming both of them as having funny reactions to getting scared. When Niki was 'chosen' to happen to walk by Dream's room, he hit the glass as soon as she was close enough to get a reaction out of her. That reaction was either her screaming quietly like one noise could kill her, or pouting in mock-betrayal for him finding it fun to scare people. She would pass by, he would hit the glass to scare her, and he'd laugh while she would try to lecture him _not_ to do that. Dream never listened, of course.

Quackity called them a joy to be around, often getting along with them better than most of the other beings trapped in the facility building.

Niki, on the other hand, just couldn't find it in herself to enjoy being around any of the three members like she easily could with Wilbur.

It was worse to deal with when the Dream Team were placed in their shared room together. It was like taking three predatory creatures, all three seeing each other as prey, and putting them in a cage together and expecting it to go swimmingly.

With them together, Dream's scarier than how Niki viewed him when it was only him individually. He moved around the room without a trace, disappearing for a second and reappearing in the next second. He was faster, or at least that's what Niki thought, than the other two beings. It was comforting to know he didn't try breaking the glass of their shared room, but it still made her uneasy to see him in one spot and all it takes is one _blink_ before he moved somewhere else. Dream would have to need a bell or something if it gets too much.

George and Sapnap weren't as scary, but they were still beings Niki wouldn't want to mess with.

George could be crying one moment and laughing maniacally another, which concerned the young woman by a lot. It was almost insane how quickly he could switch from one emotion to the next, smiling and laughing at someone getting knocked down to crying and screaming bloody murder. Niki felt guilty whenever she noticed him switch moods or switch expressions. It was scary to watch, and upsetting to realize genuine emotions could easily be mistaken for false ones and the other way around. Maybe that's what George wanted. Being a ticking time bomb of emotions, he could get anything he wanted if he really tried.

As for Sapnap, he set more fires and sparked flames _way_ more than he did in his own room. By himself, he stayed away from setting off any sparks unless he was 100% sure no damage would be done. With his mates in the Dream Team, he eased into being somewhat more reckless. From what Niki observed, it was usually Dream encouraging or influencing the younger being into messing around more freely like he did himself. He seemed the sweetest in the group with the big grins he wore, always making sure the people with him were comfortable by warming them up or entertaining them with little flames.

"Then there's the Inseparables," Niki's voice was quiet now, paying attention to the next few questions. "They pretty much live up to their title. Very sweet boys, I'll say. They don't think of me as a threat, so that's _really_ good."

The Inseparables referred to subjects #1224 and #5141, who were respectively known as Tommy and Tubbo.

Tommy was slightly more aggressive between the pair. He shot nasty glares at anyone who tried to get too close to the other boy, even hitting at them to keep them away. Meanwhile, Tubbo was more passive and protective just as much as Tommy was. With Tommy fighting people back however he can, kicking and throwing as big of a fit as the 16 year old could throw, Tubbo found ways to kindly ask people to give them space because it could hurt them somehow. Whatever reason may be, no one challenged either of them.

They lived up to the title of being the Inseparables pretty well. Niki remembered the first time they arrived in the facility, and that was when the team found out the pair's shared ability to give their own energy to each other. When they were separated the first and only time, neither of them were in the mood for anything and were about as lifeless as mannequins.

"Some people have tried to escape," Niki said, going through answering the next question on the paper. She made two check marks with pink crayon beside the two questions she answered, one regarding if the subjects interacted and the second regarding the Torturers. "Subjects #2814, #1113, and #7179 escape just for the fun of it."

She was talking about the Dream Team, of course. Sapnap and George escaped from their rooms through persuasion just to have attention one way or another. Sapnap provided as much needed heat to whoever he wanted to persuade, getting them all comfortable until they _need_ him around to stay comfortable. George, on the other hand, screwed with people's emotions by needing to be moved to either Dream's or Sapnap's room because his own was 'too cold' or 'scary in the dark'. For Dream, he was only in it to escape for the sole purpose of scaring people within the facility and what he hopes in scaring people outside the facility.

"Um.. Subjects #1155 and #5271 tend to escape on occasion to go mining or.. something."

Now, Niki was talking about the diamond-consumer named Skeppy and the no-swears-allowed being named Bad. Those two never left each other's sight, fearing something could happen if they weren't together for even a second. For the few times Niki stayed with them, usually there to refill Skeppy's basket of diamonds for him to munch on, Skeppy mentioned being able to break through the padding in the wall for more diamonds with Bad watching his back for anyone passing by the window. They always had each other's backs, even if they bickered at times.

"Subject #1028 has escaped about as often as #2814 does while on his own, refusing help from anyone."

Technoblade was his name, but people simply shortened it to calling him Techno. He accepted no help, regardless if they were beings or humans. He claimed he would go wherever the green one went, saying 'I owe it to him' in response to any of the doctors that asked for his reasoning. Did he ever further explain what he meant or why he wanted to follow the green being? No.

It was onto the next question, and the last one on the list so far.

"The person who runs this facility has Wilbur under heavy surveillance to keep him from escaping, since he's the first one to try as soon as he got here," Niki explained. "The facility manager or, um, my boss, doesn't like Wilbur at all. Thinks he's a threat to humans, but I don't believe it."

When the lights went completely off and the cameras shut down, Niki held Wilbur closer to her as well as the yellow blanket remaining still in his arms. "It's going to be okay, Will. I'll always be here with you."


	6. Answering More Questions #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity takes his time answering the following questions:  
> What is the difference between physical and actual age for beings?  
> Why was this facility established? Does it have any connection to a government?  
> Are there female beings?  
> What do the beings do for fun? Do they have any games they can play or anything?

**DATE 9/24/20**

**SUBJECT #2286**

**ALIAS Maia**

"Those are some neat questions, Doctor Q!"

"I know they are. They're better than what the team could ever come up with, I'll be honest."

Quackity had set up a wooden foldable table out in front of the being's room, who watched from the glass window inside. He had a camera in towards the front of the table that pointed directly at the room, and its little red light signified it was actively recording. In front of him was a sheet of paper with questions on it. He was still not permitted to have any writing utensils, so imaginary air-checks were about as good as it could get.

Maia was the name of Subject #2286, which she told the team to call her. She had bright brown eyes gleaming each time her short, chestnut hair bounced off from her shoulders. She wore a very pink dress down to her ankles, and there were many strawberry designs all over the dress. After a few small complaints of her shoes pinching her skin moments from being taken to her room on her first day, she was then given a pair of fluffy white bunny slippers. From that point on, the being never took them off and seemed to enjoy the little squeaks the slippers made.

Her room was around the size of the shared room of the Dream Team, fitting at least three beings in it. There were no cameras in Maia's room, due to problems that occurred with previous cameras shutting down and cell phones disconnecting from an internet source as soon as they were placed in her room. The facility team have found no clear reason for it to happen, so they avoided taking in any electricity in there, and that included electric-powered beings.

The walls were padded with two layers of white-painted obsidian, and the floor had two layers of the same material as well. Though no reports were made regarding how dangerous the being was, if she even was at all, the owner of the facility itself demanded for her room to be layered in extra obsidian padding as they couldn't be too sure. For whatever reason may be, the owner believed she was a major threat.

Some of the other facility workers believed that themselves.

"Our physical ages are what normal people see us as!" Maia started to answer, holding her hands together in front of herself. "So while some of us look like we're super young, like me looking like I'm in my twenties, we're _actually_ way older! I'm really thousands of years old, but I look like a normal young adult woman!"

"How old are you physically, Maia?" Quackity asked, looking up at her from the paper. "That isn't one of the questions on here, but I'm really curious."

"I'm physically 19."

Quackity nodded, looking back down at the paper. "Right, got it. Okay, uh, first question is... What do you do for fun? Some of the other beings find the heating chamber or the cooling chamber fun and relaxing, but I'm not sure if you've ever tried them. Have you?"

Maia paused to think for some time before shaking her head. "I don't think I have. The closest to a heating chamber I've gotten to experience is being around George. Did you know he can _make_ himself feel hot or cold even when he isn't? I think that's cool! Hah, _literally_ cool!"

The doctor stifled a laugh at the little joke she made, smiling and nodding in response. "Okay then, what _do_ you do for fun? I know staying in a room like that isn't really anyone's ideal place-"

"Are you kidding me?" Maia's laughs were light and bubbly. She always seemed to have an upbeat tone when talking to almost anybody. "I get to enjoy the privacy without the lights watching me! I had a ukulele in here, but Doctor S is fixing it for me. Other than playing songs on that, I always find it fun getting to talk to whoever I'm allowed to visit or whoever comes here! That includes you and Doctor S, by the way."

A stupid grin appeared on Quackity's face, though he tried to hide it behind his hand. "I- You're very kind for saying that, Maia. Thank you."

Maia smiled widely. "You're welcome! And it's true! I really don't think I'd be in such good care right now if it weren't for you and her."

She didn't have the best treatment from others in the facility, and that included some of the other beings' interactions towards her. When they _were_ allowed to interact with her, at least.

George was the first to meet Maia.

Because neither of them were posed as threats, or high-level threats to say the least, the team thought they would be fine together. They spent time in the male being's room with cameras added to the front of the area, so that anyone watching could keep an eye on them if needed.

Maia often played her ukulele for the other being, who bopped his head and moved around the room to the tune of whatever she happened to play. All she knew about him was that he used emotions to his advantage. All _he_ knew about _her_ was that she loved to play two different songs she claimed her favorites.

The full incident remained within files kept by the owner of the establishment. In short terms, one of Maia's songs sent George on a full emotional breakdown and they've remained separated since then.

For the rest of her interactions, the song she chose to play for the other beings seemed to upset them one way or another.

The song she called Music #1122 was played for Dream, George, Skeppy, and Sylvee. Dream reacted with silence and hidden glares, George had an emotional breakdown, Skeppy tried to break Maia's ukulele to stop the music, and Sylvee screamed and tried blocking her ears to keep herself from listening. Maia claimed she didn't understand why they reacted the way they did.

Her other favorite, Music #1007, was played for Sapnap, Bad, and Wilbur. Sapnap covered himself in his own flames, Bad wore his voice out from trying to scream to block out the sounds, and Wilbur tore through the obsidian padding as if he wanted to escape.

Maia tried playing both songs for Tommy and Tubbo, but both said they didn't hear any sounds from her or the ukulele. From that point on, she refused to play her ukulele for either of them. She played Music #1007 for Techno, who threatened to tear her instrument apart if she kept going. So she stopped playing for him.

Eret, also known to most of the facility as Subject #1111, was the only being who could hear her music without much of a reaction to it. When Maia found out he didn't really care about the songs she played, she started trying to visit him more often so she could keep playing for him. He appreciated the company from the other being every single time, always welcoming her to his room when allowed.

"The next two questions are for me, so thank you for your answers," Quackity said with a smile, turning the camera around to face him. "This facility was established initially as a care center for people, like villagers, who were hurt during the war between two nations. The person who owns this place turned it into a.. research station on the subjects after the villagers either died or were able to leave at full health. It used to be all love and care when tending the villagers, but now it's less love and care and instead more needles and orders being thrown around."

Maia nodded while listening to the doctor's words, her smile never leaving her face. She took a seat in the middle of the room and watched Quackity, dusting off her dress in the meantime to keep herself busy.

"As far as anyone's aware, there are no connections shared between this facility and the government. My boss has let us know we're meant to stay out of the eyes of any government official, and that he's got it all taken care of." Quackity paused, biting the inside of his cheek. "..We do have two female beings we're currently working with studying. Maia is one of them, and so is Sylvee. We interact with them as much as we're allowed to, and as many times as our boss needs us to do."

Deciding that was all to wrap it up, Quackity shut off the camera and packed it up along with the foldable table. Then, he waved goodbye to Maia and went off his way down the hallway past the other subjects' rooms.


	7. Emotional Breakdown with the Dream Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity takes his time getting the following questions answered:  
> What is George's emotional breakdown?  
> First meeting between Tubbo & Tommy, Dream Team, Skeppy & Bad  
> Who's aware of 'the boss'?  
> Does everyone like being in the facility?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings!  
> -Mention of "drugs"

**DATE 10/16/20**

**SUBJECTS #2814, #1113, and #7179**

**ALIASES Dream, George, and Sapnap**

Quackity stepped into the Dream Team's room with a camera already set up on the desk outside.

The last person who came by to check must've brought the camera with them, because Quackity knew that wasn't the camera he was assigned to use for filming interviews with the beings. It had a smiley sticker on the sides of it, which confused the doctor even more.

Why in the world would there be stickers on one of the facility's cameras?

Unless one of the beings messed with it, he didn't really see the point of the stickers.

Shaking his head and taking a seat by the door to ensure the three beings had enough space to themselves, Quackity put the packet of papers in his lap. He was still not permitted a writing utensil, even after weeks of repetitive asking. His boss, or really everyone's boss in the working space, did appreciate him as a hard worker. But apparently not enough where he can't give him a damn writing utensil.

"Uh, how are you guys?" Quackity asked, looking up at the beings. It wasn't procedure to ask how the beings were doing, but it felt weird not to treat them like regular people. They still had feelings, or most of them do anyway, and the doctor wasn't going to look past that.

That proved to be a shitty question as the blue being started to wail loudly from the opposite side of the room. His eyes were a glossy light blue, colored like ice. He looked frightened, desperate, and lost all in one facial expression. Sapnap had been holding him close to his chest for who-knows-how-long, radiating a large amount of heat to try and dry the other's nonstop tears and his apparently freezing body. If the bandana-wearing being had one good thing he could do with his flames, it would be warming his mate right up. Not burning him this time, of course.

Dream, who whined loudly to try and match George's wails, stopped doing so and sat up in his bed to answer Quackity's question. Even though the answer was probably obvious. "Sapnap helped George's burn from weeks ago, George is having another breakdown, and I'm doing awesome."

Quackity would be lying if he said that wasn't a perfect summary of the group. Sapnap was the problem-solver, George had emotions ready to burst at any given time, and Dream was just there for the ride. "Okay, um.. Mind telling me what happens when he has his breakdowns? That's, uh, actually one of the questions on my list here."

"He gets all emotional and touchy," Sapnap replied. He peppered warm kisses to the smaller being's forehead, whose wails began to gradually hush for every two kisses. When he stopped after one last kiss, George began wailing loudly again, so he quickly went back to peppering kisses over his forehead and cheeks. He took a brief pause from smooching to add on to his answer. "Like Dream on poison."

The doctor's eyes widened at the mention of poison, though he sighed and slightly relaxed when he realized that was what they called alcohol. Poison for the beings was like alcohol for the humans, a substance that the boss had zero issue with having around. The boss didn't drink, and some of the other facility members didn't, including Quackity, but it wasn't treated like a big deal or anything. There was even a drug-dealing business between Tubbo, Tommy, and Sapnap, which somehow always got overlooked by the facility members. To be fair, the 'drugs' they dealt was not the same as it was for humans. Quackity couldn't recall what they were, but they weren't human-like drugs. Maybe they had the same effect, but he wasn't really all that interested in finding that out.

"I can't have poison, dumbass," Dream laughed, easing into a wheezing fit. Whether or not that statement was true, Quackity had no idea. He didn't feel it was his place to ask, so he decided not to. Instead, he went on to answer one of the next questions on the list.

"Everyone knows the boss. The real question here is who knows him _personally_ or the _longest_ , both of which apply to me," Quackity answered rather proudly. He was humble from time to time, but other times, he made sure not one co-worker was left out on any compliments or little praises the boss gave him. He liked to brag about his accomplishments, usually ones noticed specifically by the boss. "I've known the boss for.. forever, actually! _Way_ before this place came to be, around the time the whole war situation began. We were as close as people can be, you know?"

"They were basically lovebirds," Dream chimed in. He was more focused on how touchy and kissy his partners were being with each other than the camera outside or the doctor in the room. But he heard enough to add his own words in.

Deciding not to comment on that, Quackity went on with the questions. "How did you guys all meet each other?"

"I don't know," George murmured, his voice too shaky to add more words. He buried his face into the younger being's chest and let the heat wear down his never ending tears. Quackity understood why the other two were so protective of him.. emotionally, anyway. Physically? They couldn't really care less as long as they knew he would be back in one piece to them.

It was Sapnap's turn to start talking. "I don't really know either, dude. I just know I woke up with you guys in this cell until we were separated for some dumb reason. I can't really remember anything before that."

He seemed to have the same thoughts Quackity did when both of them turned to look at Dream, who stayed silent from the question. "Dreamy, do you 'member?" Sapnap asked. It wasn't every day Quackity got to experience the calmer side of the Dream Team, and he was thankful today was one of those relaxing days. Well, aside from the blue being's emotional breakdown, but that was besides the point. "You're old and shit, so you've gotta 'member something."

"I don't, Sapnap," Dream quietly replied, his gaze focusing on something interesting on the floor.

Oh wait. It's a floor. Nothing interesting about that.

"C'mon Dre-"

"I said I don't remember!"

Dream hardly ever yelled, especially at either one of his mates. George hated aggression like that, and Sapnap always felt his ears were ringing from the loud noise. They had different ways with reacting to the very few times their green guy _did_ yell. George always toyed with his emotions in an attempt to guilt-trip him while Sapnap only pushed further by yelling twice as loud. Fight fire with fire was apparently the fire beast's go-to solution to.. well, a lot of things, actually.

"And that wraps up today's interview. Have a good day!"

Quackity wanted any reason to leave, and since he was done answering the questions on his list, it meant he was good to go. Standing up and quickly shutting the door behind him, he grabbed the camera and didn't even bother to stop it from recording until he rushed down the hall. He just wanted to be away from that room.

Of course, there was one question he knew wasn't worth asking them. It was about whether they liked being in the facility or not. Sapnap and George liked it for different reasons. Sapnap liked getting attention from other beings and facility members, loving the constant shared looks.

Dream seemed to be indifferent, being able to weigh both positives and negatives in being there. Some positives for him were the free food, the company, his mates, having an intimidating appearance, being _recognized_ as intimidating, and being able to have some sort of secretive side to himself. Some negatives, however, were long waiting periods to get food, moments where he lacked company or his mates, overhearing theories of him not being as intimidating as he seems to be. If he didn't hold intimidation over just about everyone there, he wouldn't really see any reason to stay or not to try and escape.

In regards to the 'first meetings' between Tommy and Tubbo as well as Skeppy and Bad, Quackity wasn't entirely sure. He knew nothing about how the Dream Team knew each other, so that was probably a no-brainer. Tommy and Tubbo always stayed by each other's sides even when they argued or had their bad days, and apparently Skeppy and Bad acted quite the opposite. Both pairs were close to their respective roommates and seemed to know a lot about each other, even if none of them said anything about how they met or _how_ they knew each other in the first place.

Quackity felt that something was going on in the facility that wasn't being said aloud. He just wasn't sure what it was.


	8. Two Beings and a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a dive into two interesting beings of the facility, namely Eret and Techno.  
> Questions they've been told to answer, not through interview in fear something would happen if someone stuck around to hear the answers:  
> 1\. What is Eret like? / How does Eret act towards staff?  
> -1b) What are Eret's connections to others? / How do they interact with others?  
> -1c) What are Eret's opinions on others and their situation in the facility?  
> 2\. Who is Techno and how does he feel about other beings and staff?  
> 3\. Does anyone know Techno? How? Personal relations to him?  
> 4\. Has Drista been found, and if so, what's her reaction to seeing Dream?  
> 5\. Why are there stickers on the camera?

**DATE 10/31/20**

**SUBJECTS #1111 and #1028**

**ALIASES Eret and Techno**

Pairing two completely different beings as roommates was the biggest mistake the facility has ever done.

On one hand, there was Technoblade - commonly shortened to just Techno. He had some kind of fascination with figuring out where Dream was, whether or not he could leave his cell to find out for himself or if he needed a worker to tell him. No one ever refused to inform him when the green being was with his mates or alone in his cell. Intimidation with his pig mask usually got them scared enough into telling him, and he loved it. It was funny how a pig mask could scare someone. And you bet your ass he took absolute pride in that.

On the other hand, there was Eret. He seemed less interested in the people around them, not bothered in finding a way out either. Compared to Techno wearing his royal-like robes and shiny golden crown all the time, Eret wore his own shiny golden crown along with dark shades to cover his bright white eyes. His eyes were bright enough to blind someone, which was the reason he wore his shades in the first place. It was one thing to blind someone if they were hurting him or if he felt he was in danger. It was a completely different thing to try and show off his eyes, something he himself can't see the way everyone else did, only to burn out someone's vision in the process. Sometimes he wished he didn't have them.

"What are the questions, Techno? I know we have some, so don't lie to me," Eret demanded, standing up against the wall where windows would be.

There were no windows and no glass in the room, considering either of them can use glass as weapons if they wanted. As for the floor, it was made out of a thick layer of obsidian to prevent any.. accidents that may occur.

"I'm answering my questions first, since I'm the priority here," Techno replied, shooting a mocking glare at his roommate. If he had to make an educated guess, he'd say the bright-eyed being was shooting back the same look. "I'm Techno- wait, no, they know this. I'm.. old."

"Ancient," Eret added.

"No, I'm just old. _You're_ ancient."

"You are not even a year younger than me! We are the same age, you-"

"Anyway adults are talking, so be quiet Eret," Techno cleared his throat to get back on track. "I'm old, name's Techno, and I guess everyone else is alright? Tommy's.. Well, Tubbo's quiet and bearable to be around. Wilbur's mere presence annoys me. Maia's.. something. I don't play favorites with the coated people. George and Sapnap are interesting. Bad isn't a threat. My opinions on Skeppy are undecided. And Dream is the only one I can actually tolerate, even if I have no clue where he is a hundred percent of the time. ..Family? Eh, I don't have that. No one's like family to me."

"What about me, Techno?" Eret asked, pouting his lips. It looked like an intense frown to Techno, which made him laugh a bit. "What do you think of me- Laughing's not an answer!"

"Violence is the answer, you're right."

"I-"

Techno cleared his throat, signalling he was going to continue. That surprisingly shut Eret up for the time being. He'd normally argue to get a word in at least, but Techno liked the new adjustment to having the bright-eyed being listen to him for once. If he was even listening to begin with.

"I don't have an opinion on you. I mean, I _do_ , but it's not enough for me to say if I like you or not. And you are definitely not family to me."

Was that a good answer?

Well, if the blank look on Eret's face gave a sign, he wasn't at all satisfied with the answer.

"Maybe if you were nicer to staff..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eret asked. He stepped forward from the wall, glaring harshly at the pig-masked being. Hatred couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. Maybe not extreme hatred, but enough for him to want to start cursing out. Cursing in a nice, ever-so polite way, of course. "I am absolutely kind to the staff, thank you very much, Techno."

"You flipped off Doctor Silence when he wasn't looking."

"It was _funny_ and I _apologized_ after!" Eret defended.

"Uh huh."

"At least I try and be social with them! Only Dream, the child, and I know about you. I'm pretty sure no one else knows you even exist with all the times you keep yourself hidden from them," Eret retorted, clearly getting more frustrated than he was a while ago. Could you blame him?

"They find my appearance terrifying. It's funny, but that's not the impression I want them to have every time they acknowledge I'm around," Techno explained. His voice had never been more monotone. It was funny for people to fear a pig mask, the one Techno wore, but the hilarity of it faded quickly when all he ever got were fearsome reactions in response to his mere presence. He hated being feared more than anything.

"Next question, Porky."

Techno chose to ignore the nickname, one the other called him a lot of the time, to move onto answering more questions. "Doctor Niki has been assigned away from Wilbur before. She somehow gets along with just about anybody she talks to, so that makes sense. According to camera recordings, Wilbur hates it. No one else treats him the way she does."

"He's a bit clingy," Eret added on. He wasn't that close to Wilbur as Techno was, but they have had their own interactions together. None were all that positive, if he were being honest.

"Needing help when he can't see beyond a blindfold doesn't make him clingy."

"No- Obviously not, that wasn't what I meant. I just think he relies too much on the lady."

Techno looked at the bright-eyed being with a certain look of uncertainty, but he decided not to comment on it. They had a lot to get through for the day. "Do you consider anyone family, Eret? And while we're on the topic of _you_ , what do you think about being in this... building?"

Eret's face seemed to brighten at the fact they were focusing on him now. Call him egotistical, and he'd shoot back to say he's only prideful.

"The young little lady, ehm, _Drista_ I believe? I see her as a little sister to me, truthfully," Eret hummed. Drista was another being who lived together in the same room as Techno and Eret, and she happened to share Eret's confidence and Techno's instinct for violence. She may need some work on kills, and Techno was not shy to volunteer some of his advice. And by advice, he'd have to kill with her. "I know she looks up to us. It's sweet, isn't it?"

"No, that's disgusting," Techno immediately responded, sticking his tongue out for emphasis. It was nice that his mask didn't cover much other than his nose and above, like his eyes and just above his cheeks. That way he could stick his tongue out and openly mock the other being all he wanted.

"You're disgusting," Eret huffed out. "To answer your other question, I don't really mind being here. Free food and free treatment, who wouldn't love it? This place is fit for a queen, king, and anyone in between."

Techno nodded slowly before rolling his eyes. He looked at a random spot on the obsidian-layered floor. "Right, right. I also don't really care if I'm in here or not. They're the ones scared of me, so I'm pretty sure it's a win either way. I get to scare people without trying, and they don't have to deal with me if they let me out. But they won't, so I guess it's just a win for me in the meantime."

Eret began nodding in agreement, leaning against the wall again as he did moments before. Silence fell into the room before he cleared his throat, grabbing Techno's attention when he did so. "Where, ehm, _is_ the little lady, Techno?"

"Who?"

"Drista. I never saw her leave, and I'm certain she isn't with any of the coated people right now."

The gears in Techno's brain turned ever-so slowly as he tried to process what was being said. He managed to lose track of conversation quite easily, but could you blame him? It wasn't his fault he found other things interesting. Like a shiny metal sphere with numbers on it that used to be in their room until he somehow broke the glass. Or barking from a cell several blocks down that only ceased when Doctor Callahan or Doctor Alyssa went to check on the noise.

Then it clicked.

"Oh. Pretty sure she went to meet Dream."

"Meet- Aren't they, well, siblings? Don't they already know each other?"

Techno shook his head and held his hand up to stop Eret from asking _way_ more questions than he can handle. He let his arm fall to his side, relieved that the other being understood the signal. "They haven't seen each other since the start of the war, Eret. They've probably crossed paths on their way into this place, but they haven't.. _met_ properly or anything like that. I've asked Dream about his stance on family, and he says George and Sapnap's all he's got."

A small frown appeared in place of Eret's semi-pout. He can't believe they haven't seen each other in.. what was it? Several damn years? What the actual flipping fluck?

"That would explain why the little lady doesn't talk about her family life. She never got to experience one.. until now, if we count us as her guardians."

Eret's frown was soon replaced by a tiny smile when he caught Techno giving him a regular 'are you insane?' look. It was _slightly_ different to the being's usual expression, and it never failed to make Eret proud that he can tell the difference between the two. One little eyebrow quirk was all he needed to make an educated guess. A _really_ observed guess, actually.

"We are _not_ -"

"Aren't we? You give her self-defense lessons so she can protect herself, which she is _amazing_ at by the way, and I defend her from getting stuck in one of your hoof-made traps."

If hatred was a look that could kill, Eret would definitely be dead right then and there. More dead than he already felt at least.

"Oh, hey, look!"

_Thank Ender that Techno can easily switch his focus._

Looking at where the being was staring, it was at a camera decorated in smiley stickers in the hands of Quackity. He seemed to be in a hurry and didn't stop to wave at either of them, which they were a little worried about. Techno knew Quackity was always put on duties from one cell to a farther away cell, so he didn't find it personal at all. Eret seemed to think the same thing, but it still concerned him that the doctor was running. He hoped the guy wasn't in any genuine danger.

"Drista got a hold of the camera, Eret."

_Oh right. They were focusing on the stickers right now._

Eret narrowed his eyes at the stickers, and he was lucky Quackity wasn't a fast runner. He had long legs, sure, but he preferred jogging over running. _Unless_ he was being chased down by one of the beings, _then_ he would run like his life depended on it.

"Do you know who was interviewing with cameras last? Can't be Doctor Q, he wouldn't be moving around if she tagged his camera."

"Doctor Silence, Doctor Callahan, Doctor Alyssa, and Doctor Harvey seem like the best guesses. Doctor Niki doesn't interview with cameras, right? So she'd be off the table."

"Mhm, mhm. I doubt it's Callahan or Silence, those two are smart enough to outrun the kid."

Eret nodded in agreement.

Drista was not a force to mess with, which everyone who knew her was aware of, but that didn't mean she can't be outsmarted or, you know, outran.

"Then that leaves Harvey and Alyssa. Harvey's usually with the.. what are they called? The iDots or something? So unless Drista's visiting the iDots and _basically_ holding Harvey hostage, it can't be him."

"Can't be Alyssa though. She works with Callahan, so if he's off the table, then so is she."

This time Eret rolled his eyes. Or he attempted to do so from behind the shades. Disagreements were pretty normal between them. "If Drista tagged Harvey's camera, I get to wear your robes for a day."

Now that was a bet Techno was willing to take on. He was confident he would be in the winning side of it.

"Fine. If the kid tagged Callahan's camera or Alyssa's, then you have to leave your shades off for a day."

Techno was asking to be turned to bacon, wasn't he?

Well, Eret held his hand out almost the same time the other being did. "It's a deal, Porky."

And with that, the pair shook hands and carried on with their day.


	9. Lights Off and Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions to be answered in this chapter:  
> 1\. What happens when the lights in Wilbur's cell go out?  
> 2\. Would Skeppy and Bad be considered mates like the Dream Team?

**DATE 11/5/20**

**SUBJECT #3291**

**ALIAS Wilbur**

Wilbur decided sitting in the middle of his pitch dark room was the way to spend a couple hours in the morning.

He had already talked to Niki about whatever they happened to talk about, mostly showing off 'how well he's doing' with the blanket in his arms. No one, not even Niki, knew why the blanket was in Wilbur's possession. They just knew he seemed to be attached to it and treated it like one would a baby.

It surprised a couple of the facility members that his first instinct wasn't to chuck the balled up blanket across the room. That was something they expected from him, but they were pleasantly surprised when they found out he quite liked the blanket.. thing. No one really was certain if there _was_ anything in the blanket or not, never having gone close enough to try and take a peek for themselves.

What kind of caretaker would the being be if he let someone touch his blanket?

All of the cameras were shut down due to technical difficulties. That meant whatever happened in the being's room was unknown to anyone outside it. He really didn't mind it in the slightest. Wilbur always had some sort of comfort in darkness.

The room had gone dark for days now, and that was when the feeding team brought in a computer on a rolling table to communicate with Wilbur. No one was allowed to be inside while the room was dark, especially when the cameras had no clue what was going on. Cameras off plus a highly-protected being in a dark room were not a combination anyone wanted to deal with. Other than Niki. who managed to sneak in and out without her boss finding out - this was also because doctors such as Quackity kept her hidden from punishment. They were on fairly good terms for that.

But today, Niki wasn't around to stop by the room. She had work to do in other cells with other beings, much to Wilbur's disappointment. Some members theorized he stayed in the dark due to his favorite helper not being around for long periods of time, and others believed something was going down in that strange mind of his.

"Wilbur," a robotic voice said loudly. It came from the computer the feeding team had snuck in there. It was put there under direct orders of their boss due to the lack of cameras watching the usually soft-spoken being. Anything could happen, the boss always claimed, and no one was willing to speak against that. "Wilbur," the robotic voice repeated.

No one knew where the voice came from, but they never had the courage to ask the boss. All they knew was that it was a voice using a robotic tone to speak through a black screen with a white heart as a face. Sometimes the heart changed into a digital smiley face, and sometimes it was a sad face. It really depended how the computer felt, according to some facility workers.

"Mhm," was the being's only response. He was occupied with fixing his position to sit cross-legged with the blanket held close to his chest. The being really had no desire to engage in conversation with the computer voice trying to speak to him.

"Turn on cameras and lights, Wilbur," the computer demanded.

_'What a bitchy computer.'_ Wilbur wanted to comment, but he kept that to himself. The last thing he needed was to piss off the robotic voice talking to him.

"Um," Wilbur pressed part of the blanket's fabric between his thumb and index finger before resting the bundle against his cheek. With the blindfold giving him nothing to look at, not to mention the dark room as well, and having a very soft blanket against his face, the being could fall asleep if he wanted. He didn't sleep at all and never cared enough to _try_. Not even Niki could convince him to sleep, but she definitely had gotten him to fall asleep for at least a while. That was good enough, she supposed. "I don't want to."

"Wilbur," the robotic voice boomed again. Wilbur started to wonder why he wasn't given noise-cancelling headphones. If he knew how to sue someone, a word he had heard Niki use in regards to the boss and previous patients. Is that what they were? Patients, not prisoners? Well whatever it was, Wilbur thought the latter fit much better. "Wilbur, turn on cameras and lights."

"You're a funny thing, you know that?"

A dial-up noise stammered from the computer before the voice returned to speak. "What?"

"You're a funny thing," Wilbur repeated, a little joy in his voice.

There was nothing joyful about talking to a literal machine, but it was the only company he had while Niki was off.. doing whatever it was she did. He really didn't know what she could possibly be doing that was more important than keeping him company, and it truthfully made him just a bit frustrated. But he would never tell her that out loud. He was meant to be a monster in the eyes of the facility, and he was not willing to step away from his given role.

"Why do you say that, Wilbur?" the voice questioned.

_'Hopefully a subject change is enough to distract it.'_ Wilbur sighed hopefully. He was brought out of his thoughts by another dial-up noise, and he sat the blanket in his lap with his hands still underneath it. The fabric was just too soft for him to let go. And he clearly had no plans on chucking it aside or even daring to set it on the heavily padded floor around him.

"Why do you say that, Wilbur?" the voice repeated.

_He should probably answer, shouldn't he?_

"You're just funny to me, Mx. Robot," Wilbur hummed in response. There was only so much one could say to a robot, you know? Well, it was a robotic _voice_ coming out of a _computer_ , but it was the same to him. "And I really enjoy your company, you know that? No one's allowed in here with me, but I'm happy you're here."

"Happy," the robotic-toned computer repeated. One more dial-up sound meant it was probably wearing down or something along those lines. "You enjoy my company?"

"Well of course," the being laughed out of pure joy, grinning from ear to ear. Even if he couldn't see past his blindfold, he pictured the bright smiley face that appeared on the screen. "I like company a lot, actually. I don't really get to be around a lot of people that often."

"I am not person."

"And that's okay. I'm not a person either, so who am I to judge someone like me?"

The computer made another dial-up sound that was a lot deeper than the previous few times it had done that. Wilbur turned his head like he was looking around, wondering why it made that sound.

"Mx. Robot? You there?" he asked.

"Programmed to shut down in 5.."

"Oh." _Well that was disappointing_.

"4.."

"Well-"

"3.."

"-I guess we'll have to-"

"2.."

"-talk again later!"

"1.."

"Talk to you soon, Mx. Robot."

"Shutting down complete."

The sound of a small 'beep' let the being know that the computer had successfully shut down, no more smiley face or anything on the screen. He genuinely hoped to speak to the robotic voice again. He wondered what it looked like, or what a computer itself looked like. He wanted to know how Niki would feel about talking to the robot as well. Maybe all three of them could plan an escape route out of the hellhole they lived in.

**~~**

**DATE 11/5/20**

**SUBJECTS #1155 and #5271**

**ALIASES Skeppy and Bad**

Skeppy looked up at the sign held by one of the doctors, someone neither of them knew the name of, that read 'are you mates?' in all capital letters. Skeppy had been sitting against the wall farthest from the door and hungrily eating away at the diamonds in the basket he was given. How did he still have so many diamonds left? The world may never know. Did he convince the feeding team to give him more diamonds before feeding time? That was classified.

Bad sat at the interview table in the room, playing with a ball of yarn. He liked the soft fabric under his fingers and thought it felt amazing rolling it around the space in front of him like balls of dough, which apparently were a food-like ingredient one of the feeding team members told him about. Okay, they didn't _tell_ him, but eavesdropping was hard to avoid when they walk past his and Skeppy's room. It was like they _had_ no choice but to listen in on conversations passing by.

"Hey, Bad, we have a question to answer," the teal being spoke up after a while, having to repeat the words on the sign to himself before shoving another handful of diamonds in his mouth. Somehow he never cut his tongue on the blue crystals. Even Bad thought that was strange. But neither of them really questioned it, considering pain for a human wasn't the same kind for.. well.. them. "Are we mates?"

"What?" Bad's voice almost went a pitch too high until he cleared his throat. He turned and watched his roommate carefully, thinking Skeppy read the question wrong or something like that. Then he turned back and focused on the sign Skeppy was looking at, eyes widened when he read the words to himself. The doctor only set down the sign and walked away after giving the beings time to look at it, deeming that as the only question they needed to answer. "N- no, Skeppy, we aren't."

"Why not? Dream, George, and Sapnap are mates."

If oblivious was a visual, the teal being would represent it.

"They're _together_ , Skeppy. Of course _they're_ mates, they've known each other for.. I don't know.. years or something."

"How long have we known each other?" Skeppy asked, pressing the question further. "And why's it matter how long either of us have been together? What even _is_ a mate?"

The dark clothed being really had no clue how to reply. He wasn't entirely sure if he _should_ reply. What was he _supposed_ to say?

"Um.." Bad cleared his throat. That didn't help at all. "I don't remember, Skeppy. I don't even know if we _do_ know each other."

A light bubbled laugh came from his teal roommate. It caused Bad to turn to look at him, eyes narrowed.

"Of course we know each other, Bad! We know each other's names and tag numbers, so we know each other completely!"

It took the dark being some time to refrain from calling his roommate a muffinhead, a word that seemed strange to him. What even was a muffinhead?

"We don't know each other well enough, you dunderhead." Muffinhead and _now_ dunderhead? He was going to have to ask someone what those words meant. "The Dream Team know each other's little quirks, what makes each other tick, what makes each other light up in joy, dislikes and likes, and other stuff like that. They're _close_. _We_ are far from knowing each other."

Bad could have sworn he saw a diamond fall out of his roommate's mouth. He decided not to bother asking about it.

"Does that make sense?" he asked, hoping Skeppy got the message.

"I thought.." Skeppy lost the light of hunger in his eyes as he set the basket in his lap, not touching even one more diamond. "Nevermind. Yeah, I get it, Bad."

Bad nodded slowly, happy that his roommate understood what he was trying to say. He turned to look back at the yarn under his hand and began rolling it back and forth again, careful not to roll it too far from his grasp. "Okay. Good."

"..Bad?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a dunderhead?"

"I have no idea, Skeppy."


	10. Staff Members and Beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a list of the staff members and beings, as this should be helpful to avoid confusion about who is what!  
> Pogchamp <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: damn how does the staff keep their sanity while taking care of 17 (technically more) beings?  
> A/N: honestly probably coffee and ear-cancelling headphones.  
> A/N: haha pogchamp. <3

**LAST UPDATED: 11/25/20**

**STAFF MEMBERS:**

Quackity (Doctor)

Spifey (Doctor)

Alyssa (Doctor)

Callahan (Doctor)

Mega (Doctor's Assistant)

Niki (Doctor's Assistant)

Fundy (Doctor's Assistant)

TapL (Doctor's Assistant)

Philza (Co-Head Doctor)

??? (Head Doctor) **((EDIT: Can be found in Chapter 12))**

??? (Head of Facility) **((EDIT: Can be found in Chapter 12))**

**BEINGS:**

-Dream ( **#2814** )

-George ( **#1113** )

-Sapnap ( **#7179** )

-Skeppy ( **#1155** )

-BadBoyHalo ( **#5271** )

-Wilbur ( **#3291** )

-Tommy (# **1224** )

-Tubbo (# **5141** )

-Technoblade (# **1028** )

-Eret (# **1111** )

-Maia (# **2286** )

-Pokimane (# **3214** )

-Drista (# **0000** )

-F1NN5TER (# **5115** )

-Zelk (# **0815** )

-Vurb (# **4337** )

**OTHERS:**

-Sam (Frequent visitor at the facility, claimed to be unemployed)


	11. My L'Manburg...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions to be answered in this chapter:  
> 1\. Where's Pokimane?  
> 2\. Did they pillage the Dream SMP?  
> -2b) Are there other things taken from the beings' old homes?

**DATE 11/11/20**

**SUBJECTS #3214 and #5914**

**ALIASES Pokimane and Harvey**

"Hello Pokimane!" Harvey greeted, his voice a little hoarse. He was known around the building for having a strong, rough voice. It was enough for giving instructions where everyone silenced to listen to him. He knew just how much strength he held just by talking, and he’d be damned to lose that.

The room he stepped into was his office. Very few people in the building received their own rooms. He wasn’t any different from the other beings in the place, but he was allowed a working position as a doctor’s assistant. The boss deemed him as a hard worker with loyal intent, whatever that meant.

Other than a computer, keyboard, and small electric fan sitting on a wooden desk, the lights in the room gradually changed through the colors of the rainbow. They were bright enough to keep the room lit up, and he simply liked the colorfulness of them. A little color never hurt anybody. Not someone who wasn't light-sensitive, unlike his co-worker Niki.

Unlike the other beings and workers who taunted her for being unable to step into their brightly lit cells or offices, Harvey saw eye-to-eye with her. Sure, their interactions were brief and nothing more than business. Moving one being from their respective place to another being's respective place. That was how the business worked for them. But past those professional boundaries as two beings themselves, both somehow still being accepted as regular workers for the facility, they treated each other to a different level than their co-workers.

Whenever Niki was unable to step into a room because the lights were hurting her eyes or even line of sight, Harvey went in to dim them for her. She'd thank him briefly then carry on doing her work, and Harvey would carry on with whatever he was doing.

And whenever Harvey had trouble speaking to certain beings who spoke in their native tongues, Niki helped him with certain translations and most times convinced said beings to speak human English when needed. Except when it came to Wilbur, who refused to follow anyone's orders - even Niki's.

But that was an issue for another day, wasn't it?

A slightly older being was sitting and spinning giddily in Harvey's chair, which was colorful from certain.. paint wars from everyone's earlier time working there. They often had wars, _prank_ wars, against each other between the workers. Niki somehow always got roped into the troublesome fun by either Harvey or Spifey.

_Spifey_.

The assistant's name left an odd feeling in Harvey's stomach.

He didn't hate the guy or anything, that's for sure. That was the issue. Spifey.. Geo, as close friends called him, was a lot more intimidating than any being. He wasn't even a being himself. Heck, the guy was easily confused, too.

But with the way his eyes flicked to study every detail of a room, of a _person_... that was enough to send chills down Harvey's spine. Spifey studied people a lot more than being able to read them as people. Watching the gears turn in his head to figure out why something in a room was placed elsewhere, something about bigger items needing more areas, gave Harvey many small headaches just to witness the whole process.

Sometimes Harvey wondered if Geo would see him differently if he found out he wasn't human.

"You're blanking out on me, you know," Pokimane chimed in, spinning around in the assistant's office chair. The wheels were wrapped with tape after earlier incidents of them coming apart. When the being had been given no response, she slowed the spins until she was facing Harvey with her legs crossed in the seat. "Hey! I'm here, you know!"

Blinking a few times, Harvey focused on the young woman. He sighed before wearing a small smile to ensure everything was absolutely fine. That was his job, after all.

"Sorry sorry, I had some things on my mind," Harvey excused himself immediately. He turned to make sure the door shut behind him before looking right at the being again. The last thing he needed was another damn distraction. Normally he never let things get to him, so why was it bothering him now? "..H- hold on, who let you in my office? I'm the only one with the keys.."

"Assistant Niki let me in."

That was all Harvey needed to hear.

Niki and Harvey trusted each other for being.. well, non-human entities in the facility, both with jobs as doctor assistants. And they can't trust anyone else with the fact neither of them are "normal", somehow keeping that secret away from the boss as well. But with Pokimane? She.. was surprisingly fantastic at keeping secrets and covering up for people. If she passed Niki cleaning up a spill, she'd take the blame. If she passed Harvey spending time with the iDots during the day when he wasn't supposed to, she claimed they were doing interviews a little late because of her. Her generosity didn't end there.

She had eyes on everyone in the facility at least twice each day.

When Mega struggles to find where his favorite green scarf went, which covers his mouth to avoid socializing with his chatty co-workers, Pokimane somehow finds a way to retrace his steps for him by knowing his routine well enough. He thanked her each time with amused squints and slightly friendly handshakes. For someone who loathed physical contact with just about anyone, she was an exception.

"You keep blanking out on me!" Pokimane whined, pouting the best she can. "People have been wondering where I am, and when I'm finally happy enough to show my beautiful face, it's not even admired!"

Harvey let out a laugh at that.

"I _do_ admire your face, Poki. Ah, while we're on the subject of you-"

Pokimane puffed her chest out with absolute pride that she was gaining actual attention, nodding encouragingly.

"-I've been wondering if you can tell me if anyone.. uh.. well, the question I've gotten from the _boss_ was.. erm.."

"Oh spit it out already, Harvey," she whined. Patience wasn't her virtue. The assistant wasn't even sure if she had _any_ virtues, to be honest. "I'm going to grow old and dead by the time you figure out what to say. If I _wanted_ to watch you make a fool of yourself, I'd just watch you try to talk to the beaver-"

"Spifey's not a beaver," Harvey interrupted. It was some joke among the workers that Spifey resembled a beaver. He didn't really get it, and he was almost certain Spifey didn't, either. "..Hold on, what's _that_ supposed to mean? I don't make a fool of myself in front of him."

Pokimane nodded while rolling her eyes, letting her hands sit uselessly in her lap. Sometimes Harvey forgets how she was as a person. Well, a _being_ , but still.

Right now, her brown hair trailed down her back with little waves and curls in them. As for clothes, she had on a yellow shirt reading red-lettered 'HONEY' across it along with a black skirt to her knees. She took pride and confidence in her outfit, liking the way the bright colors looked under specific light sources. She liked to switch to comfy sweatpants and a blue-and-white striped shirt sometimes, too. That was usually during the night or whenever she felt things at the facility were running genuinely smoothly.

"You're a terrible simp around him, and it's extremely embarrassing to witness."

_Blunt as ever. Okay then._

"Thanks," Harvey huffed. He'd have to talk about this with her later. " _Anyway_ , I've been asked something and, because I need immediate answers, coming to you seemed like a great idea at the time. After the.. war thing from who even knows how long ago, was the Dream SMP ever pillaged? And did anyone bring anything from pillaging?"

Apparently that question was funny enough for the woman to laugh in his face.

"The Dream SMP? Those lands have been untouched since the war ended, you dumbass.."

_Ah. She was just treating him like an idiot. That's fair._

Harvey huffed again and rolled his eyes. Something told him this was going to be a long conversation. "It wasn't _my_ question, Poki. Boss asked those things, and I'm only here to get answers and report back. That's literally all I have to do right now 'cause everyone else is busy taking care of _their_ jobs and _not_ being put on tasks they don't want to deal with. Probably." He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to get a headache just from standing there, wasn't he? That's why he left the questioning to Spifey. _Damn_ he should've been there with him. "Whatever. Can you please just answer those for me? Then I can leave, and you can use my chair all you want."

Pokimane looked the man up and down with squinted eyes. He was used to the look from Spifey, who thought through everything he looked at even if others complained there wasn't anything to analyze. But for the young assistant, _everything_ was made for the purpose of analyzation. Some people just couldn't understand it. And sure, Harvey was one of those people, but he can learn whatever it takes for him to see things the same way his friend did.

_He really needs to stop thinking about that damn assistant._

"Okay," Pokimane finally broke the silence, knowing the man wasn't going to say anything for himself. _He was useless in the department of keeping up conversations without them falling into the depths of silence._ "Pillagers of the Dream SMP, huh? Pretty sure some animals were taken out of that damn place."

"Can you name those animals? If, uh, if you know them," Harvey chuckled awkwardly. It was one thing to bother the other being's time spinning in his chair, and it was another thing to add more tasks for her to deal with. Well, questions in this case, but still.

"..Sure. Uh, there's Spirit, who was a horse of Dream's. He took the leather from his horse, who I guess died somehow, to put on a frame in his individual room. Mm, let's see... Oh! Henry, a dead cow actually, had his remains stolen by Sapnap, who ate some of his remains before giving the rest of the beef to Henry's owner, Tommy. Safe to say the remains are in a chest in Tommy and Tubbo's shared room," Pokimane paused to think about the other animals from the lands of the Dream SMP. She wasn't part of the whole war ideal herself nor was she on those lands, so it surprised Harvey that she actually.. knew exactly what she was talking about.

Harvey chose not to question someone with a high IQ, as he wouldn't question the Dream Team either.

Pokimane continued. "Skeppy has some figurine of himself in a chest that.. oh, it was a gift made by Bad, I believe. I think that's all for the animals? I haven't really gotten in contact with many people, so yeah..."

"You can continue with the other.. non-animal pillages, if you remember or if you wanna," Harvey replied.

"Okay, sweet," she chuckled. "Wilbur has a blanket that looks yellow, right? But that's from L'Manburg, which is also nonexistent by now, a nation he was _hilariously_ thrown out of for being.. well, I'm not political, so I am _not_ getting into details of that. But his blanket changes to the colors of L'Manburg's flag in the dark and stays yellow in the light. It's apparently the one he raised his son in, wrapped up in a yellow baby blanket, so he keeps it with him at all costs now."

"What, uh, happened to his son, Pokimane?"

"Betrayal. Again, I'm not big on politics, so all I'll say is that he'd rather be dead than see his son again."

Harvey's breath hitched from that simple sentence. Were all of the other beings this dramatic? "Right, right.. Um, anything else?"

"Technoblade has a lot of potatoes he farmed in.. a nation-ish called Pogtopia. He also had fireworks that your boss confiscated when he was brought into this facility."

"Oh, he celebrates the human holidays or something?"

"He killed people with fireworks, Harvey, don't derail this."

_Well damn okay._

"Anyway," Pokimane continued, clearing her throat a bit. "No one in this facility is innocent, I'll tell you that much. Everyone here has done something truly fucked up, or they plan on doing something fucked up. Technoblade and Wilbur will kill the way they always do it. The Dream Team will let anything happen as long as it's not towards them in a negative stance. Skeppy and Bad would throw each other under a _metaphorical_ bus if they can personally gain something out of it. The iDots will willingly get themselves in danger in a scramble to mess with each other, because honestly, who wouldn't?"

Harvey wasn't able to process a lot of information at once. And this, _this_ was a lot of information for him to try and process. Was Pokimane that good at analyzing possible outcomes, or was she simply spouting things at random? He had no idea what to believe or not, seeing as he never witnessed the issues of the Dream SMP himself.

"Eret will find a way to get themselves out of this, and they might enlist the help of Maia. Sylvee's going to find a way to get help and might join Eret and Maia, but that isn't a certain possibility."

"What about the children?" Harvey asked, referring to the two youngest in the facility - Tommy and Tubbo, also dubbed The Inseparables. "They wouldn't hurt each other, right? I'm almost 1000% sure they're too close of friends to do something like that to each other."

Pokimane laughed at that, like it was some dumb question. "You have high hopes in them, buddy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means.. Okay, really? You think the Inseparables are going to last together?"

"They're literally inseparable, Pokimane, so I don't really get what-"

"I can tell you right now they don't stand a chance getting out of this hellhole together. I can also tell you survival won't happen to any one of the fuckers here, you got that?"

If that was her way of telling him to shut his mouth, it seemed to be working extremely well. He always knew better than to get on someone's bad side, unless he was _intentionally_ trying to get on their bad side. In cases like those, he would do anything.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure I missed a lot more than that, but that's all I remember right now. Are you satisfied enough to leave me to spin in your chair, Harvey?" she asked innocently, batting her eyes at him as though that'd make the situation any less stressful and confusing.

Harvey sighed before turning to leave, opening the door and stepping out. "Yeah, yeah. I'll check on the iDots for a while if you need me. Or you can go check on Niki if you want, I don't think I bumped into her today yet."

As soon as he closed the door, he could hear the screams of excitement from within the room. That just meant Pokimane had started spinning in his chair again. He rolled his eyes before he walked away from his office, wondering how in the world he got to the point he did today.


	12. Hello, Mr. President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions to be answered in this chapter:  
> 1.) Where is Fundy?  
> 2.) Is Schlatt the boss?

**DATE 11/17/20**

**WORKERS Fundy, Jimmy, Schlatt**

**ALIASES Doctor Vos, Mr. Beast, Mr. Goat**

The last thing Fundy, also known by other facility members as Doctor Vos, needed today would be getting called to report to Mr. Ram's office.

Mr. Ram, 'fondly' known as Schlatt by everyone who dared talk about him, was considered the head doctor of the building. He was in charge of ensuring tasks were handed out to all workers, whether it be feeding team or cell transfers. That was all he was supposed to do. Not tell people how poor of a job they were doing. Not make their jobs harder than they needed to be. Yet they all looked up to him anyway. They didn't have a choice if they wanted to keep their jobs. And their lives.

"My boy, hello there!" Schlatt greeted with a wide grin, watching the man with fox ears in work clothes enter his office. Well, the office he claimed as his, of course. What once was an empty, white office was then an obsidian-built office with a wooden button on the wooden desk. "We have one person we need to wait for, my boy. Then we can really get down to business."

Fundy scoffed at that, but he didn't dare talk back to his boss. It felt strange working for the same guy who fought in a war against his dad. To be fair, seeing his own dad trapped in an obsidian-layered cell was even stranger. Every single time he walked by Wilbur's room, the guy always sat in the middle with that.. that _stupid_ L'Manburg blanket in his arms. Fundy had tried to burn it before he ended up at the facility, but somehow WIlbur snatched it and kept it since then.

"Who are we waiting on, Schlatt?" Fundy asked, trying not to sound as bored as he felt. He didn't necessarily hate his job, per se. He just hated who he happened to work for.

Schlatt let out a giddy little laugh in response, earning a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, sorry," he chuckled, folding his hands on top of the desk. His eyes just barely glanced over the button before looking up at the fox man. "We're waiting for Mr. Beast, actually. He said he'd visit to see how his facility is going."

Known by everyone who lived and worked in the facility, Mr. Beast, also known as Jimmy, was a man with a heart of gold.

Not only was he the literal creator and owner of the facility itself, wanting to let people heal as well as learn about the creatures who engaged in the terrible war, but he was known outside of the building as well. He once paid to release 200 tamed dogs for the 200 people who wanted one. Another time, Jimmy spent who-knows-how-long of a time planting saplings in an entire field where trees had died down. End result? There were hundreds of trees, plenty with apples in them ready to be snacked on.

He also loved to travel. He apparently took his own boat to some island to "give some bodies hands", which was supposedly a joke by how hard he laughed after saying it. He was never in one place for too long, always looking for someone to help, looking for saplings to plant to watch the trees rise.

It must have been his kind of vacation day if he was coming to visit the place after years of barely dropping by.

"May I come in?"

Oh.

He actually came.

"Come on in, Mr. Beast!" Schlatt answered excitedly, his eyes holding some sort of light in them. Fundy tried to push down every fire rising in his chest, not wanting to start another fight.

When he entered the office and shut the doors behind him, Mr. Beast looked.. terrible.

His hair was a hurricane of a mess, which Fundy guessed came from sailing over the ocean and possibly fighting off monsters roaming at night. He had no idea how long boat trips took, but if he looked like shit, it wasn't a _good_ boat trip. Not to mention the bags under the poor man's eyes.

"Are.. you okay, Mr. Beast?" Fundy asked, keeping his voice low. He didn't want to startle the poor guy, who seemed out of it. He wasn't awfully close to the owner at all. It won't be fair to consider them friends, even if Mr. Beast would insist otherwise.

"I feel okay, thank you," Mr. Beast's smile didn't reassure the fox at all. But, if he wanted to claim he was fine, Fundy had to roll with it. "How have you been, Fundy?"

Oh _fuck_ he was talking to him.

What was he supposed to say to the literal owner of the place he worked at?

_'Oh creator sir, the guy you left as head doctor is a jackass' was his initial thought. Was that a good answer? Because if it was, then Fundy had no issue saying it out loud. It wasn't like it was a lie._

"He's absolutely fine, Mr. Beast!" Schlatt answered, sparing a nasty look at Fundy, who threw the same look back. "Did you donate to villagers again? How was your trip?"

_Ah. Speak over him, and then flat-out ignore him. Okay Schlatt, Fundy got the hint._

Mr. Beast's eyes lingered on Fundy for some time before wearing a tired smile as he turned to Schlatt.

Schlatt worked under Mr. Beast and practically obeyed every direct order the man gave to him. But of course, what happened when his boss wasn't around were kept as secrets to ensure Schlatt wouldn't get kicked from his high position. He even had the nerve to call him the president, calling the nameless facility as 'Manburg' for some reason. Fundy chose to tune out their conversation.

And that seemed to work, because they were engaging in a fairly active chat together. Should he just leave? Would they even notice if he did? Maybe if he were quiet enough...

"Fundy."

_Fuck_.

"Y-yes, Schlatt?" Fundy asked, hoping it wasn't too obvious he wanted to leave the damn room. Then again, maybe he'd be fine as long as Mr. Beast stayed around. He _hoped_ Mr. Beast stayed.

"Mr. Beast wants you to take him to his office," Schlatt replied, matter-of-factly. God, his stupid grin was really eating away every nice thing in existence. "You remember where it is, don't you?"

"Oh of _course_ I do, Schlatt." Fundy made sure to bat his eyes, wanting to taunt right back at the goatman.

It really was an interesting thing. Neither of them were beings, they were simply two guys who happened to be part-animal part-human.

Fundy didn't know how Schlatt came to be, but then again, he didn't know how _he_ came to be. His mother was a salmon, and his father was.. well, a creature that most _certainly_ was not a salmon _or_ a fox. So how in the absolute hellfire did _Fundy_ come into existence?

He wasn't given much time to think about it when Mr. Beast gently pushed him forward, leading him out of the room. He wondered why the man's hands felt.. so damn cold.

"I'll be staying for some time now, Schlatt, but don't let me get in your way of doing things!" Mr. Beast chirped, having to use both hands to get Fundy out of there. Then he shut the door behind him, heading down the right hall.

"I-" Fundy blinked before following Mr. Beast. Okay, he can handle the man. It was better than dealing with the mere presence of his boss. "Um, Mr. Beast, your office is down the left-"

Mr. Beast didn't seem to care all too much when he entered a room with the sign reading '5T0R4G3 R00M'. Fundy already knew what was happening when he entered the room after the other man, sighing as he closed the door behind him. He didn't need an explanation. He simply stood by the door and watched Mr. Beast look between the vents across from each other in the corners farthest from the front of the room.

Those vents lead.. well, somewhere, Fundy assumed. He couldn't fit in them if he tried, so he didn't really have any clue where they lead to. He guessed they may have lead to other rooms in the facility, other rooms that had vents in them themselves. Or maybe the rooms with loose ceiling tiles that could be mined easily. Possibly both.

The room wasn't awfully small, maybe around the width of a three-person room at best. Fundy noted the shelves against the walls with chests and chests of stuff. When he moved to open each one, carefully closing one after the other, it confused him more. Potions, potions, and.. what?

_A spy's diary?_

Why was that...?

"Hi there kiddo."

Fundy quickly moved back from the current chest when he closed it, feeling the eyes of a young girl and Mr. Beast on him.

_Wait._

"Hold on, who are you?" Fundy asked, then he glanced at the open vent to the left. The young girl must have come through it to get in, didn't she? "And did you just come through the vent?"

While waiting for a response, Fundy observed the satchel worn across her body. It was leather and had a thin strap. She had on an oddly familiar white smiley mask covering her face, which Fundy automatically respected. Identities were best kept hidden in a place like this. Her light brown hair had white streaks in it, pulled up in a short ponytail that swished when she jumped down from the stack of boxes under the vent she supposedly went through.

"Fundy, this kiddo is Drista. Drista, this is a friend of mine, and his name's Fundy," Mr. Beast hummed, seeming a little eager to introduce the young girl to his fox friend. She seemed uninterested though.

"Okay, _Fun-dy_ ," Drista said, saying the other's name slowly. He took it as her learning how to say it.

Did she speak their language? Well, she seemed to understand what they were seeing, so possibly. Maybe she was just testing out his name.

Fundy knew how to speak Dutch and was fairly fluent in fish blubs, and he knew others in the building could speak other languages. Niki, for instance, could speak German. Quackity could speak Spanish, and he believed Schlatt spoke it as well, and apparently so did Technoblade. Sapnap knew how to speak Greek, and Fundy noticed he normally used that language when he wanted to talk to Dream or George one-on-one if others happened to be listening or passing by. There were definitely other beings and workers who knew other languages, but Fundy can't recall them at the top of his head.

"Here you go, as promised."

When he realized what was happening, Fundy instinctively held an arm out to try and stop what was going on. "No! Don't!"

Both Mr. Beast and Drista looked at Fundy, who sheepishly drew his arm back and shuffled to stand against the wall closest to the door.

Mr. Beast was only giving a stack of beef to the girl.

Not a weapon.

"Um, sorry about that..?" Fundy chuckled quietly. He sighed in relief when the pair dismissed the small shout of alarm. He really didn't know why he panicked like that. He knew Mr. Beast wouldn't just give some child, even one that he apparently knew, a weapon. Children and weapons never turned out well anyway, so why was he so worried that it'd happen then and there? He trusted the older man enough not to do something so stupid. "Uh, what exactly are we doing here, Mr. Beast? How do you know this.. child?"

Mr. Beast handed over more stacks of beef and bacon to the girl, who delightedly put them in her previously sealed satchel. Fundy was even more confused, yet just as curious as well. They weren't doing anything wrong, so he didn't really feel like there was anything to worry about. He trusted Mr. Beast, and if he treated Drista as a friend, then so would he.

Then the oh-so generous man handed the young girl a wooden axe.

"What the _heck_ , Mr. Beast? You can't just- that's a weapon!" Fundy didn't think it needed to be said that a literal _child_ should not be bearing weapons. Wooden or not, it was an axe, which was a weapon and not meant to be held by a _child_. Or anyone in the facility for that matter. Weapons were prohibited, considering the building was a safe haven. Well, something like that at least. "I- I know I should trust you- which I do! But you- you can't give some kid a _wooden axe_. That's _insane_."

Drista fumbled with the axe between her hands before sticking with holding it in her right hand, watching Fundy's expression grow fearful. "I'm fourteen years old. I am _not_ a child."

She was starting to sound like Tommy.

"Fundy, she knows how to use an axe-"

"Wh- That doesn't make me feel better, Mr. Beast!"

"You've got to trust me on this, Fundy," Mr. Beast lowered his voice, watching the fox man carefully. Fundy trusted him. He didn't know why, but he did. He just can't help it. "Drista won't hurt anyone, okay? She's only taking this to give to Technoblade, who's with Eret in their shared room. You have to believe she won't do anything silly, okay? Can you trust her for me, Fundy?"

Fundy's eyes flicked between his friend and the young girl. He sucked in a breath before glancing at the book, 'A Spy's Diary', that he took from a chest.

"I trust her, Mr. Beast."


	13. The Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inseparables nearly lose their title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially forgot this fic's existence for a bit, BUT HELLO PUMPKINEERS!
> 
> Keeping at least 4 (or 5?) fics simultaneously active, look at me GO :D
> 
> This chapter started December 8, 2020, then finished today on January 3, 2021!

**DATE 12/8/20**

**WORKERS Alyssa and Niki**

**SUBJECTS #1224 and #5141**

**ALIASES Doctor A, Doctor Smalls, Tommy, Tubbo**

About some time after rows of questions and consistent-but-inconsistent interviews, everything seemed to go way more downhill than one would think.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"SHUT UP, TOMMY!"

"BURN IN HELL, SHORT BITCH!"

"ALREADY AM, TALL BITCH!"

Back on September 18th of this year, Quackity made an interview and mentioned The Inseparables: Tommy and Tubbo, subjects #1224 and #5141 accordingly.

Just as it was for every other worker in the facility, that recording was sent for approval to an unnamed team of technician experts to make sure nothing glitched or anything like that.

In that recording, though he was initially focused on getting answers from Dream, Quackity brought up the fact they've only ever been separated _once_ and it all ended horribly.

Since then, they've always been in the same room and not once away from each other.

Until now.

"Tommy- Tommy, hey!" Alyssa scoffed at the young being's attempts at trying to wiggle out of her grasp. She was holding his wrists together, much like a handcuffed prisoner, and trying to lead him into a personal room right across from the one he and Tubbo shared. "You've _got_ to work with me here, Tommy."

Tommy wasn't having it today.

His hair was messy as ever and pure white instead of having a lot of white strands and blonde hair, looking like a raccoon who'd just taken a nice meal dive into a large dumpster.

His sleeves were ripped to the point they simply weren't on him anymore. He had torn them out of frustration during an argument with Tubbo, more than pissed about the other boy's reluctance to trust him with.. something about a war.

As for Tubbo, he was just as much of a mess as the other boy was.

His bee-shaped buttons were done all wrong, like he tried to speedrun buttoning his shirt while being cross-eyed and trying to look at a single object.

He was sure he had lost a button, but he didn't care to figure out where in the world it went. Even his hair was puffed up and white, no dark brown hair strands lingering on his head at all.

The last time they were separated, the _one_ time they were torn apart from each other, they lacked total energy and willpower to do _anything_.

They would sulk, glare harshly at anyone who dared touch them or even get near them, and oftentimes they would cry out in absolute gibberish and try to focus on each other if they were within each other's line of sight. And if they weren't, they'd try to stay within each other's line of earshot.

Unlike then, the pair of boys were a _tad_ more bitchy and violent. What a combination.

"Can you please look at me, Tubbo?"

Niki had volunteered to help Alyssa with the boys.

She and Tubbo were in the room he shared with Tommy, door locked on the outside by Alyssa.

Niki was on her knees beside the boy, who was sat cross-legged and sort of longingly staring at Tommy through the windows. He was clutching something close to his chest, though she didn't want to pry just yet.

She needed his trust first.

"Why is Doctor A taking Tommy away from me?" Tubbo asked, voice breaking as soon as he said his friend's name.

No tears came pricking away at his eyes, though the frustration cozily settled in his eyes.

He wasn't a major fan of having his friend torn away from him, and neither was Tommy.

After a sigh mixed with a low, irritated growl, Tubbo finally looked at Niki. "He didn't do anything fucking wrong."

"I- I know, Tubbo, he didn't do anything wrong-"

"So why the fuck are you making us separate from each other? That's dumb."

Niki bit the inside of her cheek.

After a moment, she offered as kind of a smile as she could muster, not wanting to irritate or upset the boy even more.

Last thing she and Alyssa needed would be two pissed off children, both with enough anger built into their voices to scream as loud as they goddamn wanted.

"Hey Niks, can you come out here and help me with this one?" Alyssa asked, throwing a pleading glance over at her fellow doctor, who replied silently with a nod. When she refocused on Tommy, the boy was still struggling to tear out of her strong hold. "You're only being put in the room _across_ from Tubbo, okay Tommy? No one's gonna hurt either of you. This is just until your.. moods are a little lighter, okay? This is, um, also under direct orders from Schlatt."

"He's doing it on fuckin' purpose, you bitch!" Tommy's words spat out like poison.

His glare at the doctor did scare her a reasonable amount, but she managed to keep an unreadable expression on her face. She knew better than to take the boy's words personally.

After all, he was being torn away from the one person who quite literally gives him the will to do anything.

When Niki came out of the room, giving Tubbo's shoulders one last massage for comfort and reassurement, she walked quickly to the other pair until she was face-to-face with Tommy's heated glare.

Just like Alyssa, she knew it wasn't directed towards her, but she couldn't help feel guilty for having to separate the boys.

Schlatt gave orders like any other boss would, right? So she really shouldn't think twice of it, she supposed.

But she does.

Every single order made her ears ring a bit, making her think of the possible consequences she'd be given if she were to go against her boss' wishes.

What if she _didn't_ separate the boys?

What if she _continued_ visiting Wilbur without permission?

What if she helped all of the beings escape this place she considered an absolute trainwreck?

What would happen to her then?

"It's going to be okay, Tommy."

Alyssa tried to sound reassuring, but that wasn't her strong suit.

She was always better with keeping fights from breaking out, really.

She's done it for the Dream Team many times, having to quiet George's shameful cries, deal with Dream's complaints about his loud mates, and try to tame Sapnap's uncontrollable burst of flames.

She's been with them longer than she's dealt with any of the other beings in the facility, and a lot of the workers looked up to her as a role model for having the strength (and sanity) to do what she does.

"Alyssa, can you take Skeppy to the room you're trying to get Tommy in?" Niki asked suddenly, breaking the other woman from her thoughts.

"What?" Alyssa asked, eyeing Niki suspiciously. She didn’t know her on a personal, close level, but she believed the woman to be a nice and honest person. So if she needed Skeppy, then she’ll get him. "I mean, okay, but can I know why first?"

Something in the way Niki held Tommy close to her, tracing small circles over his shoulders and cooing softly while listening to him swear loudly, made Alyssa feel some form of guilt.

She chose to brush it off, still needing an answer.

"Niki," she huffed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her co-worker’s coos to the boy. "I need to know why I’m supposed to get Skeppy before I do so."

"We’ll have him mimic Tommy’s appearance in the cell across from.. Oh, we’ll actually need Bad, too. He can hide in the cell somewhere and help Skeppy by mimicking Tommy’s voice."

She couldn’t be serious.

Alyssa shook her head before roughly grabbing Tommy back by the shoulders, who swore at her almost instantly. "Niks, no. We are under direct orders to separate Tommy and Tubbo, and I don’t plan on disobeying him anytime soon."

"Don’t touch me, bitch!" Tommy hissed out, easily tearing away from the woman’s grasp and tucking himself behind Niki.

"Oh you little-"

As soon as she stepped forward, Niki stepped back, glancing over to make sure Tommy stayed behind her.

"Tommy needs to come with me to his temporary cell," Alyssa said calmly, her eyes holding aggression as she glared at Tommy, who only poked his head out.

"I’m afraid that’s going to be a problem, Alyssa," Niki replied softly, doing her best to keep Tommy as hidden as possible. Kindness and patience no longer shined brightly in her eyes.

"Mm," Alyssa hummed, not amused. "And why’s that?"

Tubbo, who’d been silently watching from his cell, hit his fists against the window to try and grab someone’s attention.

Tommy noticed immediately. He looked over, holding back an instinct to run at the wall for his closest friend, and instead let his grip on Niki’s back tighten. He didn’t feel safe away from Tubbo.

"This boy’s coming with me."

Without further explanation, Niki pushed past her co-worker into the shared cell, unlocking the door and watching the boys quickly cling to each other like magnets.

"You’re going against our boss’ orders, Niki," Alyssa’s voice held nothing sweet. "Do you know what will happen now that you’re doing things like this?"

Niki stepped out of the room before securing the door when she was out. She looked at the woman for a few seconds.

"No, I don’t know," she admitted.

Alyssa’s eyes went wide, like she’d just been proven right. "See? I knew you-"

Bumping her shoulder when she walked past, Niki threw a narrowed look over her shoulder. "I refuse to follow his demands. And, Alyssa, I don’t have enough patience anymore to care what happens to me as long as everyone else is safe."

Niki pretended not to hear the other woman cursing at her back as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will come a time where I stick to one story
> 
> This is not that time :)
> 
> (I finished half this chapter at around 1:30ish AM, my writer brain goes brr in mornings)


End file.
